Tenshi No Kookennin: The UnderGround
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: [sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin] Dark & Krad awoken again. Kikyo Temple was demolished. A new park was haunted after weeks build. Time for Dark to confess! Kitsune's short story!
1. Episode 01: Reseal Art

**DN Angel****  
****© ****Hibiki**** Sakura **I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes**: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: **Tenshi**** No ****Kookennin**.

**Title: ****Tenshi**** No ****Kookennin****: The ****UnderGround**  
**Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple in 2 years time until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared with their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks build. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
**Category:** Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure

**New Characters: **Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune

_Episode 01: Resealed Art_

**_My name is _****_Niwa_****_ Daisuke. I live in a peaceful country with my (hyper) healthy grandpa, parents, my newly born baby sister and adopted sister; _****_Himeno_****_. Our family has this legend related to the Dark Winged Angel just not long ago. At the beginning I thought it was just a story I heard from my grandpa and mother but one day; a part of me was Dark, and then came along _****_Himeno_****_, she was the Great Guardian of Dark Mousy. Things reverted back to what it was supposed to be, even though I still want him to be around…Dark Mousy! _**

"Wake up, sleepy head!" A tall, fairly long violet haired lady that reached her waist grinned wickedly by the door and giggled, "Otherwise you'll be late!" As she ran down the stairs, everyone heard her footsteps and it shook at every stomp. Daisuke blinked and the small white animal on his stomach 'quee-ed'. He stretched and yawned.

Emiko who was in the kitchen looked pretty as usual while her husband and father were sitting in the living room. Koosuke was holding onto a small baby in a bundle, this time, she has blonde hair like the mother with two huge red eyes. The Niwa family had lived ordinarily for the past 2 years.

"Morning mother, father, Grandpa!" The non-school uniform lady spun around childishly and snatched the sandwich from the table. Immediately she positioned it in her mouth and started chewing. She paused and peeked down at the two men from behind, "What are you doing?" Himeno's hair was tied up in a knot and there was a blue hair clip on her fringe. Her white short shirt was sleeveless with huge words 'KISS' on the chest and a black jacket clung on her right arm with two school thick text books. Her black trousers were baggy and there was a chain on her waist. Her eyes narrowed after guessing what the family was thinking. The thick picture album contained pictures of handsome, talented and rich men around the world; an album where parents can find their perfect son-in-law.

Emiko's smiling face shone the room while a sweat drop formed on Himeno's head and formed dark vertical lines on her face. "It's time for you to get married." Himeno's eyes looked away in an irritated way and she wore her jacket after she savagely swallowed the sandwich in her mouth. "And since you used to be a priestess and a Guardian, a perfect man would do." Emiko looked excited.

Himeno 'hehe-ed', uninterested, "I am still 19 and studying." She straightened her hair, "Besides I have no time for men." She put on her shoes near the front door, "Dai-chan, I am going!"

"Waah! This guy looks like Dark!" Daiki pointed and one thick book came knocking the back of his head. Water started to flow down his cheeks, "You don't have to be mean, Hime-chan. You've got to respect your grandfather."

"I am respecting you, Grandpa. You should appreciate that I don't throw the pan 'on' your head anymore…" She had a wicked grin while everyone had sweat drops all over. Yes, Himeno was still rebellious and savage. Her power and strength wasn't that strong but undoubtedly she still has the ability to hit others, not to mention she still has her martial arts techniques in her.

"Anyway I am going, see you later!" She waved with a wink and opened the front door. She had irritated eyes once the door was opened wide. A wide eyes handsome man stood just outside the door. He looked lost and he waved with a cute smile. "What do you want, Ryouma?"

The brown headed gentleman blushed, scratching the back of his head innocently, "Morning Himeno-san… I wonder if I could pick you up today…" He connected his index fingers together and Himeno had veins popping out. She looked bigger than him; he was as small as a mouse, usually with sweat drops and crying. He was Yutaro Ryouma, the classmate of Himeno at the Hane College for two years and had a big crush on Himeno ever since he met her. He was taller than Himeno and quite famous in school because of his charm and intelligence. He came from a very wealthy family and was partly nerdy and definitely a crybaby.

"Welcome, Yutaro-kun," A smile formed from Koosuke's appreciated face. Not many students pick Himeno every morning like Ryouma. "It's nice of you to pick Himeno-chan again today." Ryouma bowed before greeting and looked up with his eyes sparkling.

"I am willing to wake up early every morning to see her, Niwa-san." His smile was generous and pure, he was sincere and serious. She harrumphed and walked past him. He started to shriek and panic. He bowed to the family politely, "See you again." He followed Himeno from behind, "Wait for me Himeno-san!"

Daiki smirked annoyingly, "He is merely the opposite of Dark…" He started laughing out loud, "Clearly Himeno doesn't have any feelings towards him!" Sweat drops started to form in the room.

"Look at the bright side!" Emiko shone at everyone the second time in the day, "Yutaro Ryouma came from a wealthy family. He is even handsome, clever, elegant and independent. He is 'perfect' for our Himeno!" She beamed alone, happily, "Himeno will be the happiest bride…" The sounds of wedding bells were heard and a cloud contained of Ryouma and Himeno under the wedding bells in wedding dresses popped out from Emiko's head. She started to enjoy the life.

"Mother, please understand that Himeno isn't interested guys like that…" Daisuke chewed his breakfast. He was nearly as tall as his father and taller than Daiki and his mother. His face looked similar to Dark except the hair, it wasn't purple. "You know Himeno, and we all know Himeno." He paused with a solemn look, "Even though you convinced her… Ryouma-san is a great guy I can see but Himeno could never like a guy like him…" Daisuke sounded wise. The others agreed while Emiko grumbled by her own. No one seemed to be on her side!

-

Ryouma ran from behind while Himeno marched towards their college. "Himeno-san, do you hate me that much?" He stopped behind her and felt hopeless. His eyes trembled, and shut his eyes tight, "I know I am not good enough for you, Himeno-san!" He looked up with small tears streaming down his cheeks and started sobbing, "But I like Himeno for a long time already!" Himeno stopped full of guilt. Yes, Ryouma had been trying to make Himeno love him for two whole years. He gave all his 'soul' to her and only paid attention to her all the time in school and even off school. Despite not caring and loving him, he would do anything for her, including college work. Unfortunately Himeno wasn't the kind of lady who would order people around.

Himeno spun around quietly and rolled her eyes. She marched towards him and looked up at his face, "Ryouma-kun, I didn't say I hate you." She tilted her head to one side and had a shiny smile for him. Ryouma stopped crying and his eyes grew wide. He blushed red and had a tingling feeling inside him. "Ryouma-kun?" Himeno questioned with sweat drops after his expression changed. Immediately, he embraced her tightly and made her shriek loud, blushing red.

"You look so cute, Himeno-san!" He jumped up and again as some students were looking at them, "I could hug you like this forever!" He cuddled his cheek to hers, enjoying her smooth and pleasurable skin. "I love you, Himeno-san!" He was blushing and also enjoying it. He assumed that Himeno loved him too the way he did.

Himeno felt awkward, everyone started to talk ill about them and she screamed, "Ryouma-kun, let go of me!" Being desperate and defenseless, she kicked Ryouma up high and he landed to a nearby tree. Her legs were wide apart, firmly on the ground and her right fist was huge and clenched tightly. She was puffing deeply and blushing red. She looked from side to side and saw everyone with sweat drops all over. She stood still and coughed. She turned and headed to the college entrance, "What a great morning…" They all crashed down.

"Himeno!" A blonde lady waved her hands from the college entrance, jumping up and down childishly. Himeno's smile grew wide and she waved back, running towards her. "Morning!" She smiled wide and tilted her head to one side, "What's up?" Even though she was talking to Himeno, her eyes were set on the guys. They waved at her handsomely and love shapes popped out from her eyes. Her heart was beating fast as well.

Himeno stopped just a few centimeters in front of her and sighed. She shook her head side to side, shrugging, "As usual. I can't stop her." Sweat drops formed on her head as she looked up at the lady, who looked away at a baby and making sounds. Veins popped out from her head, "Are you listening?" She grabbed the blonde's collar and paused. She let go of her friend and examined the sky. Her eyes narrowed down, "The sky is different…" The clouds were more different than always. Instantly, her heart started beating twice as fast and her eyes widened in reaction. She held onto her chest and somehow, she was aware that her organs were stretching inside her skin.

"Himeno?" Her friend looked at her and started to worry, "What's the matter? Are you sick? Himeno?" Ryouma revived and ran over to them concerned. The blonde held onto her shoulder, "Do you want to call Nurse Mai? Let me help you!"

Himeno refused and smiled wide, "It's all right, Aino." She started to breathe heavily in cold sweat, "This sometimes happen to me. It's not that serious…" She started to bite her lower lip while her eyes trembled. Past experience of the similar feeling 2 years ago, her heart told her that something was bound to happen. The image of Dark holding up a purple ribbon as he was smiling entered her mind. _"__Himeno__…" _Her lips began to tremble and her lips moved, "Dark…" Her fringe blocked her eyes.

Ryouma's expression changed and it calmed down seconds later. He grabbed onto Himeno's shoulders and tried to help her, "I'll bring you to Nurse Mai!" She rejected his caring hands and there was a bit of disappointment on his face. "Himeno-san?" For some reason, being in Ryouma's arms wasn't as comfortable as Dark's. Her fringe blocked her face and he could only saw her lips moving, apologizing. She was acting strangely!

"Leave me alone, Ryouma-kun. I am all right," She was being inconsiderate to the Yutaro Ryouma, the young Prince of Hane College. She turned around and paused when all deadly eyes were set on her. The ladies around her were enraged of how Niwa Himeno treated their idol. Yes, Ichitoki Himeno was once an idol but that time she was still a Guardian and further more a senior in high school. Now, she was second year in College and wasn't pretty and clever compared to when she was a Guardian, she doesn't fit the idol category anymore. Black vertical lines appeared on her face and sweat drops formed one after the other. Ever since she graduated to Hane College and was loved by their newest idol, it seemed like she was hated once again. Despite this, she usually tried her best to avoid Ryouma with passion, in order not to be hated by her seniors. That was the actual reason why Himeno was usually distant from Yutaro Ryouma.

"Niwa-san," One of the seniors walked over to her with crossed arms, "What have we warned you about Yutaro-sama?" More ladies surrounded her and she felt small and low. They looked huge to her especially with the black aura behind them. To Himeno's opinion, they were way terrifying compared to the devils she destroyed not long ago. She cannot deal a dozen of her seniors otherwise; she will be kicked out of school. All she wanted was to graduate completely and get a good paid job, excluding marriage that Emiko always wished her to do.

"Hai, I apologize for my imprudence…" She bowed dishonestly and she sounded different, "I will not do it again." She was hitting the seniors like superwomen in her cloud of mind. She held the back of her head and started giggling innocently. A sweat drop formed behind her head when they still look terrifying. She mushroom breathed later on when they left her. It happened repeatedly every weekday; can't they just stop picking on her? If she was still a powerful and unbeatable Guardian, she would have haunted them in the night so that they will stop picking on her. She started to laugh hysterically.

"Himeno!" The blonde lady hit her back loudly and Himeno's eyes grew wide, she almost crashed down to the ground. "Wake up and forget about those seniors!" She cheered Himeno up and started to make jokes. She looked around and waved at all the hot guys. She beamed adoring them, "Aah… I can't stop looking at them…" She started drooling. She loved handsome and cute guys, especially with the cute butts. She was the only friend of Himeno other than Rika. She might be a bit out of flow because the only thing important to her was 'guys'. Her beauty was mostly because of her golden hair and she has a talent on hairstyling. Being as tall as Himeno; she was like a twin to Himeno. Her long blonde hair is usually tied down unlike Himeno. She tied her hair up into a knot. Between Shirono Aino and Himeno, Aino was wiser and prettier however her obsession for guys made her crazy about only guys in her life.

Himeno's eyes narrowed while her body slumped over and a huge sweat drop appeared on the back of her head, "Stop looking at them!" Ryouma started apologizing and telling how much he only loves her while Aino started to talk about the 'cute' butts. She mushroom breathed later on. She has strange friends!

-

Emiko and Daiki were in the basement, making a ritual immediately after Daiki sensed something unusual judging from the sky. The small Hikari art in the middle of the room began to be surrounded by black and white feathers. Usually it should be 'black' because their generation of the 'Dark Winged Angel'. Their eyes grew wide and they started to fuss.

"What's the meaning of this?" Daiki was confused, this should be happening in 40 years time, in addition to the disappearance of both Dark and Krad, the curse should have ended. Daiki placed his hood on his head and looked at his daughter, "Danger is coming soon, Emiko…" She gasped with a questioned look.

-

"Daisuke-kun, where are you heading?" Tall and fairly short haired Riku wearing a high school uniform ran behind Daisuke. Minutes ago, Daisuke felt someone was calling him and for some reasons, it was saying that Himeno was in peril. Regardless of feeling like a younger brother, he believes that he should help Himeno. The fact that Himeno has lost her Guardian powers would mean she would be defenseless if something bad ever happened to her. Daisuke promised that he will take care of Himeno to Dark, he cannot break that vow! _"__Himeno__-san…" _

Riku abruptly stopped and screamed when there were zillions of bats in the air heading towards the college. She gasped; they were a bit similar to devils 2 years ago but smaller. "Where did they come from?" She held on Daisuke's right arm; scared, "I thought the curse has ended! Daisuke-kun?" She looked at Daisuke, who was looking up at the sky. The bats were blocking the clouds and the sun.

"It's supposed to…" He replied and didn't waste any time. He grabbed onto Riku's hand and pulled her to the Hane College entrance. Screams were heard from the fourth and fifth floor. The bats were biting onto the student girls instead of the guys, who tried to help them. Why are they attacking only the ladies? Daisuke wondered, other than that, bats aren't supposed to be out at that time of the day.

-

Himeno and Aino were on the fifth floor and paused when they heard screaming. They looked at each other and questioned themselves. Suddenly their eyes grew wide and they dropped all the books they were holding when they saw uncountable bats heading towards them. Aino screamed and ducked down. Instead of attacking Aino, it assaulted Himeno all at once. Himeno could only block them with her small, useless arms as screamed. The bats were biting on her arms and legs and she felt that her organs were changing as all this happened and it was very painful.

"Himeno!" Aino rose with one knee still on the ground. Despite the pain, Himeno moved back vigorously and hit the window. Her eyes grew wide as fell down from the window. "Himeno!" Aino screamed trying to reach her. Everyone outside the school could see her falling from the fifth floor, slowly. Some of the girls gasped while the guys only pointed.

"Shirono-san!" Aino jerked to her left and saw Daisuke and Riku running towards her, "Daisuke-kun! Daisuke-kun, Himeno waa…"

"What happened to Himeno-san?" As soon as he stopped in front of Aino, half of the bats headed towards the blood of Niwa and attacked him too, similar to how they attacked Himeno but it was way harder. "Riku-san!" Immediately he covered Riku tightly while Aino screamed loud.

-

Himeno was falling from the fifth floor heading towards the ground slowly and her eyes were wide. The bats were still biting and scratches appeared on her skin. _"Is this the end of me…?" _Tears were at the corner of her eyes. She was happy for the past 2 years and is she going to die there? The dark blue ribbon was unknotted its' own and her violet hair fanned up above her eyes. She stilled and stopped thinking once she saw some of the hair were transforming to silver. Suddenly a white light appeared and covered her body. She floated through the air and she started to scream and holding her legs to her chest, feeling a familiar pain. More strips of silver hair came out and her body started to stretch out on its' own. The dragonheads armlet formed on her right arm. Holes were created on her upper ears, and she felt like as if it was cut by a sharp knife. Her legs were longer and she felt her powers returning to her. _"Dark…" _She whispered and one eye opened after she heard someone called her name and it wasn't blue anymore. It was Golden!

-

Riku and Aino screamed on the fifth floor holding onto each other. They were helpless and Daisuke could only hit the bats on their heads. He started to breathe heavily with sweat sliding down the sides of his face, "They are not ordinary bats! They are not trying to suck blood!" He turned around.

"What?" Aino retorted immediately, "They are trying to take our lives! I can tell that by the way their attacking us! How can we stop them?" She was even exaggerating at that time, "From now on, I will hate bates no matter how cute they are." Daisuke paused with a sweat drop. He opened his eyes when he saw white and black feathers floating down slowly, the image entered his eyes and it grew wide.

Daisuke jerked to his left and saw two Dark and White Winged Angels on the opposite window. Both were smiling wickedly. Aino turned to her left where Daisuke was looking and saw the two guys. Her eyes widened amazed and muttered on her own, "Angels of Love..." Riku had dark vertical lines on her face.

"Dark!"

**To be continued**

**Episode 02: Introducing, the Mousy twin **

**Review**

**A/u: I know it's long but hey it's the first episode ****hehehe****… cliff hanger? We'll see... in the next episode of**** Tenshi**** No ****Kookennin****: The ****UnderGround**


	2. Episode 02: Introducing, the mousy twins

**DN Angel  
© Hibiki Sakura **I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes**: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places i.e.: The school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: **Tenshi**** No Kookennin**.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin: The UnderGround**  
**Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple for 2 whole years until Dark and Krad were awoken once again but this time they appeared in their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks of building it. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
**Category:** Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure

**New Characters: **Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune

Firstly I would love to thank:

**Bashima Isuhaqu! -> Beta reader  
NekoGuyFan  
Kairi-chan  
Raya the angelalchemist  
blackblood1616  
pyro the dark angel**

_Episode 02: Introducing, the Mousy twin_

"Daisuke, you can't handle these small animals?" He laughed out loud hysterically and landed on the floor. He tsked and crossed his arms across his chest, "You are nothing without me!" Daisuke's happy and delighted expression altered to the opposite. Dark has his sharp tongue as always. Daisuke's eyes became narrow with a 'thank-you' face.

Riku looked at Daisuke's disappointed face and stood up, "Hey, stop saying that you are better than Daisuke-kun!" Dark's eyes directly set on Riku, who looked angry with two determined fists. She started to say good things about Daisuke. Daisuke tried to calm her down with sweat drops.

Dark blinked twice and his arms dropped down to his sides with his jaw dropped down, "Did I hear it right? 'Daisuke-kun'?" Riku snapped and started to flush. She dropped her arms down to her stomach and moved her arms on it, looking innocent. Dark's expression changed into the similar devil as 2 years ago. He started to laugh strangely. He placed his right arm onto Daisuke's shoulder and started to tease the once 'little' boy, "So you both made progress, huh? Without me?"

"What would he need you for?" They looked the back of the white wings and only saw a quarter of his face. He 'hehe-ed', "They don't need you all the time, you know!" He looked away with a smirk. Aino started adoring Dark rather than Krad with love shapes keeping pooping out from her eyes.

Dark looked at her and smiled wickedly and straightened his handsome face, "I know you can't handle my look…" A sweat drop formed between Daisuke and Riku. It had been 2 years and still Dark hasn't changed his pervert attitude. Aino nodded vigorously, agreeing that Dark seemed to be the most handsome 'angel' around.

Aino offered a hand and smiled sweetly, "My name is Shirono Aino. Aino is fine and it means I am serious about love…" She was rushing through her words and Dark held on her hand.

"Pleasure to meet someone so cute…" He flirted with his sharp handsome attractive eyes, "I am Dark Mousy, the odd robber!" He showed his shining white teeth and Aino drooled more. More sweat drops appeared in the surrounding.

Aino snapped and reminded her something. She started to scream and Dark jumped back one pace in chibi since it echoed through the whole school. She held on her right cheek, with a worried face, "Himeno!" She turned to her right facing the broken window. "Himeno!" Suddenly a very strong storm passed by and everyone gasped blocking their eyes.

Someone landed on the window and they could only see a perfect body shaped lady. Everyone rubbed their eyes and saw a long violet hair with silver strips on it. The breeze lifted and blew the hair to her right. She looked like an Angel from Heaven. The storm vanished and they heard Himeno's heavy breathings.

"Himeno-san?" Daisuke questioned blinking lost. He and Riku screamed a little when Himeno's expression change into a 'just awaken from the dead' face. Her knees dropped down the floor and she breathed deep with sweat drops. "Himeno-san?"

"I thought I was going to die there…" She was in chibi and everyone crashed down. She laid her body on the ground and cuddled the floor happily, "It's good to be on the ground again…" Everyone shared the same sweat drop.

"Himeno!" Aino screamed and she looked larger than Himeno. Himeno had sweat drops and her hair blew back, "What happened? Where did those bats come from? Why do you look different? Why are you taller? Why is your right eye golden? Why did those bats attack you?" She had zillions of questions while Riku and Daisuke had vertical lines on their faces. Aino paused with her mouth still open wide and her finger pointed up, "And most of all, why aren't you dead yet?" She pointed up innocently and smiling. Everyone flew directly to the opposite way except Krad, who kept his cool.

Himeno revived with her arms on her sides, "Do you want me to die that easily?" Aino was smaller and looked away, whistling innocently. Himeno cooled down and flung hair back. She saw falling black and white feathers and her eyes grew wide. Seconds later, she saw the back wings of Krad and a quarter of his face. She stepped back and pointed prudently at him, "KRADDDD?"

Krad snorted, "Are you happy to see me again, Ichitoki Himeno?" He chuckled by himself, considering that Dark wasn't the handsome guy around. Aino started drooling at this White Winged Angel. Himeno had veins popping and showed one huge fist, "Don't 'drool' at him!"

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, Himeno…" She heard a warm voice and immediately jerked to her right. The breeze lifted up and blew her violet hair. "Yo!" The Dark Winged Angel saluted with his right eye closed. The handsome guy she loved and thought of for 2 whole years was standing just right in front of her with his typical wicked smile. Her eyes began to water and she looked down. "Are you too pleased to see the handsome me?" He transformed into chibi and shook his bottom around as the light shone at him from the ceiling. Daisuke had a sweat drop.

She bit her lips and punched him on his face. Dark was puzzled, why did she hit him? Even though Himeno's eyes were in anger mode, it was watering. Surely this also showed that Himeno was also glad to see Dark again.

-

"Okay, let me get this straight!" Aino's eyebrows knitted together vigorously with chibi forms of the Niwa family, Dark, Krad and Riku at the Niwa residence. "This handsome hunk" She pointed Dark with her eyes closed, "Is the famous legendary odd robber and Himeno," She pointed at the chibi irritated eyes Himeno, "Is the Guardian?" Everyone looked innocent. "DON'T PLAY WITH ME!" She was larger than them with veins popping out and everyone shared the same sweat drop.

"Hey," Dark stepped forward with his arms on his chest, "I am the Odd Robber Dark Mousy! I steal valuable arts!" He laughed hysterically, "And never fails." Daisuke had irritated eyes looking away with a 'yeah' look.

"They're talking the truth, Aino," Narrowed eyes Himeno was looking through the window calmly as it started raining softly outside. She looked at Aino with two different colored eyes, "Do these eyes tell you something?" Aino was in chibi and marched towards Himeno and pointed at her.

"When did you have time to wear contact lens?" Her saucer eyes were huge and everyone crashed down but Himeno had vertical lines on her face. Aino shrugged with a cartoon background, "You can't fool me that way Himeno!"

"It's your loss of not believing, Shirono Aino…" They heard a very melodious voice and looked down. They saw a brown cute fox looking up at Aino. Aino was surprised and her blonde hair blew up with a 'this-fox-speaks' face. The fox giggled, "I guess you can't reply to that…"

"Kitsune, are you okay outside the refrigerator?" Himeno squatted down and patted its hair. It began to purr like a cat. "You should be inside the refrigerator." Himeno held on its stomach and sat down on the floor, placing the small animal on her soft knees.

The fox enjoyed Himeno's pats and smiled, "I am a fox and I breathe out fire, Himeno!" Dark and Krad looked at it in a surprising look. "What are you looking at? Haven't see you seen a fox before?" Himeno giggled. Kitsune was type of animal that hates to be stared at and she was a female fox that was found by Emiko in the fridge just a few months after Dark and Krad vanished.

"Where did you get this 'fox'?" Aino's loud scream echoed in the small house and Himeno's hair fanned behind her. She crashed down later on. "I knew the Niwa is strange since the beginning! I sensed it!" She crossed her arms across her chest, "I should have followed my instinct not to be friends with someone like Himeno!" She nodded, in chibi, exaggerating.

Himeno stood up solemnly, "Aino, I didn't come from the Niwa family originally." She turned surprised and looked at her violet headed friend. Himeno's grin widened and sparkled, "I used to be the priestess of Kikyo temple about 40 years ago…" She looked serious and her expression indicated that what she said was fact. "I guess you heard that story not long ago."

Aino's eyes were wide, yes, she did hear these stories from her parents but who would believe it unless they witnessed it right? Was Himeno really the legendary Guardian? She never looked so… determined, courageous and … pretty. Her eyes narrowed and absorbed Himeno's 'perfect' shaped body. Maybe she should try to transform into a Guardian too, if it was simple for Himeno, it might be easy for her too.

Himeno could hear what she was thinking and vertical lines formed above her violet head, "Aino… it's not as simple as you think…" Aino's right finger was pointed on her chin as she looked at her only friend. Himeno looked down with narrowed eyes, "To become a Guardian, you have to have a full devotion to give up your human blood…" She looked up at her friend with a scary look, "And trust me, it will give you no benefit for it…" Her eyes trembled and had flashes of her memories in the dark room as she transformed 40 years ago.

Dark's eyes immediately gazed towards the Guardian while Aino transformed into a round chibi young girl. She pointed Himeno prudently, "How can you read my mind?" Everyone agreed with Aino and looked at Himeno, curiously. Himeno paused; she wasn't aware that she could actually hear what they were thinking. Her eyebrow rose up and she held the back of her head, giggling; confused.

"It seems that your abilities have increased," Daiki said out loud from the sofa and they turned. Unfortunately Daiki was on Himeno's waist and sweat drops formed in the room. It increased in number when he indecently cuddled his cheek on Himeno's waist, with her cheeks burning red. "And I missed your shaped body…" He began to drool. Veins popped out from her temple and she showed up a huge clenched right fist. The house bounced twice and Daiki was on the corner with red bumps.

Himeno clapped her hands together and visible dusts were coming out, "Serves him right." Koosuke and Emiko were a bit surprised, it seemed forever since the last time Himeno 'beat' the old man. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at the twin Mousy. "I want to know why Dark and Krad appeared with 'bodies'." Her eyes were narrowed and serious.

Both twins transformed into chibi and Dark shrugged. "Not my fault! Before we knew it, there was a portal out of our 'white' world." His smile widened, "Aren't you happy that your love is back?" Himeno's started to blush and her arms dropped down to her side while Aino's ears grew wide.

"Did I hear it right?" Aino retorted surprised with her huge right ear, "Himeno's love?" Daisuke and the others shared the same sweat drop. Kitsune was on dining table and only God knows how she got there. Himeno turned embarrassed with her cheeks red as chili. "That-That's not true!" She denied looking away. She bit her lower lip. Aino knew her since she moved to College but she never found out who Himeno's true love or what she was into.

"Dark, there must be a good reason why you are here," Daisuke stepped forward with a question look, "Not just you, but also Krad." He looked at the cold face Krad, opposite to Dark's.

Krad tsked and crossed his arms across his chest, "I don't like to exist with someone who looks like me." Irritated Dark started insulting him from behind while in chibi form Daisuke held him in order to prevent a fight with Krad. "There should only be ONE!"

Himeno's rude 'heh' was heard and quarter of her face was seen, "Don't you know the word 'twins'?" Both twins looked at her and her eyes rolled around. "Really? Stop living in the old age!" The guys had irritated faces with their eyebrows knitted together into one. Their face labeled, 'Like you weren't?'. The others chuckled quietly. These twins and Himeno doesn't go on well!

-

It was early in the morning at the Hane College. Himeno could wake up early that morning to escape from Ryouma's 'pick up Himeno' routine. She walked through the school corridor for the first time, with neither her hair tied up nor a clip on her fringe. Her trousers were short and blue a T-shirt was fit as always. For some reason, Emiko, her adopted mother doesn't like her wear baggy clothes. She does not want her 'only' daughter looking like a 'man'.

"Did you hear about the new transferred students?" Himeno heard the girls' conversation and it sounded hot and popular but she didn't care. She entered her classroom and sat near the window, looking through the window. A moment later the school bell rang and she heard girls screaming from the corridor. Himeno's eyes were irritated. She crashed down surprised when Aino popped up out of no where. She revived with veins popping, "Aino!"

"Himeno! They're here! They're here!" Aino repeated and a sweat drop formed. It increased in number when Aino couldn't stop until the class lecturer came in. Aino turned to look at the front and ditched Himeno who lost. Himeno had veins popping out. She paused after the lecturer started introducing people.

"I'd like to introduce your new colleagues today!" The smile on the lecturer's face was wide and shining while pink love shapes popped out from almost all the ladies in the class, including Shirono Aino, "Dark and Krad Mousy!" The guys however shared the same sweat drop. Himeno's eyes grew wide, did she heard it right? She turned to her left and saw Dark saluted to everyone with a wicked smile. Himeno stood up violently and pointed rudely at the twins with a loud scream. Everyone was surprised; the lecturer had sweat drops all over. The guys sitting near her, crashed down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Himeno's face was crooked and her eyebrows were moving irritated. Her legs were wide apart, firmly on the ground and there was sign of justice on her right finger.

Dark transformed into chibi and shrugged, "To study obviously. What do you care?" Krad beside him was also in chibi form. "Besides, I don't want 'your' ability to be higher than mine!" Electrostatic passed by between Dark and Himeno's eyes. Dark's annoying chuckle was heard and Himeno could only clench her teeth angrily. She grabbed onto her table and it cracked a little. Aino had a huge sweat drop from Himeno's right. When did Himeno become that strong?

**To be continued **

**Episode 03: Kikyo Park  
Review**

**A/u: Have fun? You know I did! Wohe What's gonna be next? Hehehe.. **


	3. Episode 03: Kikyo Park

**DN Angel  
© Hibiki Sakura Disclaimer: I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watched the middle part. So I might changed some places ie. the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: Tenshi No Kookennin.**

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin: The UnderGround  
Summary: sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple in 2 years time until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared with their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks build. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
Category: Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure**

**New Characters: Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune**

**I love to thank:**

**NekoGuyFan  
pyro the dark angel  
Alchemistangel  
kausi  
blackblood1616  
EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon  
Angel Gunner Lenne**

_**Episode 03: Kikyo Park**_

Himeno's eyes were directly set through the window middle of the day. She looked calm but momentarily her expression began to change differently. Dark's flirty words behind her can't seem to stop. She immediately turned in a jolt but still Dark didn't care. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes were black. She was enraged!

"Himeno-san, do you have something to do later?" Ryouma's cute face popped titled down in front of her and she paused. He started pointing his fingers, recalling his day schedule. A sweat drop formed when he looked like he was talking to himself. He snapped later on and punched his right hand, "I can spend the whole afternoon with Himeno-san!" He began to shine like an angel with wings and golden ring on his head. Himeno crashed down. It sounded he was free 'everyday'. A sweat drop formed.

Dark's eyes transformed into sharp slits as Ryouma held on Himeno's right hand romantically. His eyes set immediately on the two and looked at their every move. "Jealous?" His eyes caught Krad and he jumped with his arms up high. Krad's eyes were narrowed as usual and he glared at his twin brother. Dark started shaking his head left and right vigorously. Krad smirked and closed his eyes. He recognized Dark well, Dark was after all, apart of him.

"Dark!" Aino held on Dark's strong arm and cuddled his arm childishly, "I'll show you the whole school!" Dark had sweat drop and Aino dragged him to the door.

"That won't be necessary, Shirono-san!" Both Dark and Aino stopped on the door as they saw their class teacher standing with crossed arms. "Shirono-san, you will be escorting Krad Mousy," She pushed her specs up, "While Niwa-san will be responsible with Dark Mousy!" She looked at her right with narrowed eyes where Himeno and Ryouma were walking.

Himeno stopped and turned. She pointed herself with a black background. "What? ME?" Her face was crooked and escorting THE Dark Mousy around the school was the last thing written in her mind. Dark's eyes narrowed down and glared Himeno. A thunder strike in between; both of them don't want to stick together.

The teacher nodded. "This was specially requested by your mother!" She walked away into the dark. Black vertical lines appeared above her head, why does it sound so obvious? She looked down. She mushroom breathed later on, it can not be helped and she shrugged.

"Can I tag along?" Ryouma's eyes transformed into puppy eyes pointing himself and she shrieked surprised. The brown tail behind him moved around and a sweat drop formed behind Himeno's head. "Please please!" He moved his bottom left and right, "I'll be a good boy! I promise!" Dark, Krad and Aino saw a big dog instead of a boy beside Himeno. Himeno patted his head.

Dark walked towards her with his palms in his pocket, looking as cool as always. "I didn't know you have a pet!" His eyes were sharp and Krad looked at them. Dark had a dark annoying background that Krad could tell Dark wanted to beat the little 'pet'. His eyes narrowed down looking coldly at the two, "I didn't even know you like 'pets'."

Himeno's eyes transformed into irritated eyes and immediately retorted, "He is NOT my pet!" Ryouma nodded vigorously behind her still with puppy eyes. A sweat drop formed when Ryouma repeated her.

"I am NOT her pet!" He talked to himself and a sweat drop formed behind Dark's head. "I am her boyfriend!" His expression changed into serious and held onto Himeno's waist from behind romantically. He let her lean on his chest with his left cheek laid on hers while her eyes grew wide shocked. Krad and Dark looked at them surprised.

Krad, for the first time, raised his right arm and pointed prudently at the two, "You 'choose' him?" It was silence a moment later and veins started popping out from violet hair. Her palms clenched together and cracks were heard, the veins were getting bigger momentarily. She punched Ryouma's lower chin and he was thrown to the end of the corridor. Aino gasped, Himeno's punch was stronger than before. Blood burst out from Ryouma's nose as he landed with his eyes swirls. Himeno started to breath deep. Dark had dotted eyes.

Himeno turned with her forehead purple, "You are NOT my boyfriend!" Her teeth was clenched tight and spun around, marching passed everyone. "Claiming things that aren't true…" She started mumbling on her own, "Common Dark, I'll show you the school!" Dark nodded from behind and followed.

Krad and Aino stood there alone and blinked. They looked at each other and their eyes narrowed down. Aino crossed her arms across her chest and harrumphed. She doesn't like Krad as much she like Dark but for some reason, her cheeks were red. Narrowed eyes Krad looked away and smirked. "I know I am different from Dark so let it be, we never been brothers to begin with!" He walked away and Aino looked at his back. Yes, Dark and Krad were different. Krad was more… adult model.

--

Himeno showed every room, corners and stuff in that collage. Even though it was annoying but she got to obey what the lecturer 'order' her too. Dark's eyes were narrowed, "I need one thing to know!"

Himeno's eyes glared to the dark purple head, "What?" Her eyes were sharp and looked insincere. She tapped, "Make it fast and clear! I want to finish this 'assignment' once and for all!" She looked annoying.

Dark rudely pointed with irritated eyes, "Why aren't you smiling? You know everyone do that!" Electrostatic occurred between the eyes and Himeno just harrumphed.

"I am leaving," She headed towards the entrance and Dark had lip alert. Himeno was stubborn as always. She never changed. A smile formed on his face with his eyes blocked by the purple fridge, Dark liked this Himeno a lot. Himeno wasn't the same as any girls in the world and that was unique, for him at the very least. He followed from behind placing in his palms in his pocket.

The breeze lifted up and both Dark Mousy and the Guardian left the collage building. Someone stood in the dark behind and a wicked grin crossed across his face and there was sign of conduct from his unclear eyes. "I won't let you have her, Dark. I won't lose to you not ever!" He clenched his right palm tight and started laughing hysterically.

-

Dark and Himeno were heading back home and Dark was a few paces behind her. They stopped and saw a sign of construction. Dark stopped and faced the entrance construction area. "Wait a minute!" She stopped and turned. He pointed the area, "Aren't this supposed to be Kikyo Temple?"

Himeno looked at the new uncompleted playing equipments, "Yeah but the government decided to build a new park here." The breeze lifted up again and the vision changed into the beautiful temple in Himeno's memory. She sighed and looked down, "This is better so that bitter memory won't keep appearing." She showed a smile, "Besides park is a place where kids go right?"

Dark looked at her and 'heh' was heard. He looked back the temple and his eyes narrowed down. Was it right to demolish the temple? Kikyo Temple was once pure and protected; would the new park replace it? "I heard it will be named as 'Kikyo Park' after the name 'Kikyo Temple'!" Himeno hooked her hair behind her right ear and adored the new area. She giggled, "Kikyo Park!" To her, the name of the park was eerie.

A moment later, they flinched with a strike of lightning passing their minds. They put their guard up, looking side to side. For sure they sensed an evil aura from that particular area. They looked like little kids playing hide and seek. They snapped when they looked each other. It was quiet for a moment and started to laugh out loud. Both of them looked like idiots.

"You're not so bad after all," Himeno pointed holding her stomach, still laughing non-stop. The breeze blew the dropped petals on the ground passing them. "You don't have a sense of humor!"

Dark laughed like her, "You too!" He stopped with his left eye closed. They paused and looked at each other. They never agreed to anything other than battles before. The breeze lifted up again and blew their fairly long hair, this time quietly and made a short sound. They turned and coughed together while flushes began to appear on their cheeks.

Himeno straightened her violet hair on her shoulders while Dark stood cool and started tapping and whistling. "A-anyhow…" Himeno rose up her voice, "We should be going home now otherwise 'okaa-chan' will get mad!"

Dark nodded in agreement, vigorously from behind and followed. He then stopped again and examined the new build park. Something was telling him there was something unusual down there but then his expression transformed when Ryouma jumped over him and ran towards Himeno, leaving Dark crash onto the ground. "Himenosan!" He was dashing in chibi towards Himeno with his arms wide open, "Come to my arms, my darling!" Dark's raised up his face and there was a few of dirty sand on his face while veins popped on his forehead. No one had humiliated him before!

Himeno looked cool and moved one pace on her right that made Ryouma tripped down to the ground. He paused and started crying, "You're mean, Himeno-san!" Himeno had irritated eyes and a sweat drop formed. She could sense him coming instead of the pervious days. The cloud contained him holding her from behind appearing out of no where almost everyday in public popped from her head and she was glad that her powers had returned to her. There were two red horns on her head, she began to laugh evilly.

-

Meanwhile, with the other Mousy; Krad, he was walking quietly and he was getting in Aino's nerves. Aino had never been angry to any 'handsome' boys before. Even if Krad was the only man left on earth, she would never choose him. She started drooling when the image of handsome Dark entered her mind. "Aaah…" She enjoyed alone. A sweat drop formed behind Krad.

Abruptly they heard someone running from behind and they stopped. "Krad!" A voice screamed from behind and they turned. They saw a teenage guy in a high school uniform with blue hair and dark blue eyes, puffing. A long haired Riku was running behind him with the ladies high school uniform and stopped. "Aino-san?" She gasped after she spotted the Blonde Dark, "Dark-san?" She was shocked. Harada Risa haven't seen Dark for 2 whole years and had missed him ever since. Her feelings towards him never faded away.

"He's not Dark, Harada-san!" Satoshi's eyes narrowed down and smirked, "That's Krad, my other self!" Aino's expression changed immediately, she had lost it when she nearly faint. She revived when Satoshi and Risa transformed into chibi. "What on earth do you mean by 'my other self'?" Layer of straight veins burst out from the golden hair. Shirono Aino doesn't identify with anything to do with the 'curse' or any others.

Aino marched towards Satoshi and grabbed his collar up. Satoshi could only have a sweat drop, for years he knew Aino he never seen Aino that angry or confused before. She was usually cool and don't notice everything in her surrounding. She was, after all, his blood cousin and since Shirono Aino was away from her busy parents, she stayed under the same roof as Satoshi. "Satoshi, what's your relationship with this odd, expressionless, cold-hearted Krad?" Krad's eyes gazed to the straight forward Aino.

"Didn't Daisuke-kun tell you anything yet?" Satoshi asked and Aino had saucer eyes. She shook her head side to side violently. Even if Daisuke did, she wouldn't understand anything; this was written on Krad's face. Aino had her forehead purple. Even though he didn't say it out loud, she can 'smell' that he almost wanted to say that. Krad sighed behind her in chibi.

Satoshi and Risa shared the same sweat drop, "Looks like they went along well…" They looked each other; at least Aino has a guy she 'disgust' from all the men in the world.

-

Ryouma massaged his top head still with shed of tears at the end of his eyes. Himeno had her arms crossed on her chest. "I was only trying to hug you, Himeno-san!" Himeno shut her eyes and began to tap her feet. She became huge and screamed towards Ryouma's ear, "I told you a thousand times, you ARE NOT allowed TO HUG ME!" She breathed in and out and smokes began to come out from her nose like a cow. Ryouma jumped to Dark and clung onto him like a monkey, crying again childishly. Dark had sweat drops all over with narrowed eyes.

Ryouma got off from Dark and dusted off visible dusts from his clothes. "I guess you already know the 'Kikyo Park'!" He smiled wide and sincere, "My father owns this park!" Himeno's eyes grew wide, she knew Ryouma came from a rich family but she never knew they would own the 'Temple' land.

"And the empty spot there," He pointed the clear on the right side of the area, "is where my father spared for me and Himeno when we build our own family!" He was smiling like angel and the light shrine above him as he started praying. Himeno started to beat the man up angrily like a wrestler.

"Who asked you to plan my future, damn you!" Himeno moved every second from one grip to another, "And who says I am going to marry you to make a family?" She didn't stop for awhile even though he was whining her to stop. Dark, on the other hand, still observing the once was Kikyo Temple. The memories of him and her previous lover; Rika had spend together. The image of Rika smiling entered his mind. A moment later, the image of expressionless crying Himeno entered his mind after Rika's image. He looked surprised but soon afterwards he smirked.

Himeno paused and asked, "What are you smiling at?" She was curious and dropped Ryouma onto the ground. She walked towards Dark, "Is there something funny?" Her eyes were huge and Dark could see the golden and blue eyes. Dark showed a smile with a 'you don't need to worry' face. Himeno started to blush, he looked so handsome. She turned away, speechless. Ryouma stopped when he tried to move but immediately he jumped up and smiled.

"Himeno-san, I need to go now!" He waved and ran away, "Duty calls!" He ditched both Himeno and Dark for some reason and he started laughing. A question mark dragged out from her head and titled her head to one side. What was that all about?

-

Ryouma stopped and looked up the sky with his eyes blocked by the brown fringe. "What do you see in that Dark that you don't see in me?" It started to drip down a few raindrops and a smile crossed across his face. His lips started to move and a thunder strike.

-

"Waah!" Himeno dashed under the heavy rain beside Dark, "The whether report doesn't say anything about the rain today!" She complained and Dark could only have irritated eyes. All of a sudden, Himeno tripped off on a small stone and dropped down to the ground with mud and a scratch on her knee. She began to curse and tried to stand up, however she fell down again.

"What's the matter?" Dark stopped and looked at her. She lifted up her right leg and there was a long scar on her knee, it was bleeding too. She didn't cry but she only complained. Dark's eyes grew wide and squatted down, "Are you all right?"

"I am okay!" She retorted and started to stand up again. She could only barely stand and minutes later they heard bats' ultra usual sound. Himeno could sense they were flying towards them from behind. She turned and saw them coming towards her. She screamed and a huge sound of bitten was heard.

**To be continued**

**Episode 04: Castle over the sky?  
Review**

**A/u: Wohe Finished chap 3! Next? Just wait! Heheheh! Spoil… hrm… Dark's on undercover hahaha… **


	4. Episode 04: Caste in the sky?

**DN Angel  
©** Hibiki Sakura  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dn Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes: I** watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places i.e.: the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: Tenshi No Kookennin.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin: The UnderGround  
Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple after 2 years until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared with their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted weeks after it was built. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
**Category:** Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure

**New Characters:** Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune

**I love to thank:**

**Bashima  
Angel Gunner Lenne  
pyro  
kairi-chan  
NekoGuyFan  
Raya the angel alchemist  
blackblood1616**

_Episode 04: Castle over the sky?_

Himeno tired to stand up again. She could barely stand and minutes later they heard bats' flapping wings. Himeno could sense they were flying towards them from behind. She turned and saw them coming towards her. She screamed and a loud crunching was heard when she was bitten.

Dark's dark black wings covered them both and the bats were swished away. "Darn it!" Dark began to curse, "Where did these annoying flying pests come from?" He pulled out one black feather and positioned it in between his face and hand. He started chanting and lightening attacked all the bats but it was helpless. It didn't give any effect. Dark tsked and spitted.

Himeno pondered alone and watched closely at the strange bats. Bats don't attack humans unless they were attacked, they don't even come out in the day. They are usually in dark caves but why are they attacking them? Dark's appearance? Was that the reason? She blinked when she saw Dark was actually protecting her instead of himself. She calmed down and smiled whispering thank you.

An image of an angry being entered her mind and her eyes grew wide, surprised. What was that? The bats were getting fiercer and Dark couldn't handle them anymore. "We have to run!" Dark grabbed Himeno's right arm and dashed off under the heavy rain. However because Himeno's right leg wasn't moving well, they weren't as fast as they should be. Himeno screamed a little when she fell down again, this time, she was soaked. She started to cough with her hair wet, flat down on her shoulders. "Himeno!" Dark was much more worried now and tried to lift her up.

Thinking twice of the position of a Guardian, she immediately stood up violently and pushed Dark away after the bats squealed louder, assaulting Himeno's back. She gasped in reaction with her eyes wide and Dark looked surprised. Her back T.shirt tore off and her skin started to bleed under the open scratches. The bats immediately paused and they heard an order of retreat.

Himeno's eyes closed and she fell on top of Dark, as he hit the wet ground. "Himeno!" Dark's eyes were wide and he began to shake her shoulders but she didn't move. "Himeno!" Dark lifted her up in his arms and spread his wings wide, ready to take off.

-

Meanwhile, at the direction where the bats were heading, a figure under the shadows entwined his fingers together. "I told you not to hurt the Guardian!" His voice was deep and his tone indicated that he was angry. Just by waving his arm down in a blink of an eye, a quarter of the bats vanished into dusts. The white teeth were seen and it was clenched together and blood started to stream down on the chin. "I want you to destroy only Dark Mousy! Not Ichitoki Himeno!"

-

The rain streamed onto Himeno's cheeks and even though she was unconscious, it looked like as if she was crying. Dark could only fly as fast as he could under the rain to reach the Niwa Residence.

He landed on Daisuke's balcony and opened the window wide after a strong thunder strike. Wiz faced Dark and qyued. "Dark? What happened?" Daisuke was surprised and saw blood dripping from Himeno's back. He immediately gasped, "Himeno-san?" He ran over to them and stared at the soaked Himeno. "Himeno-san…"

-

The family waited outside Himeno's single room on the ground floor. The baby was silently asleep in the nearby cradle. Dark was leaning on the wall with crossed arms and a towel on top of his head. He looked serious and seemed to be the most worried. He clenched his teeth, the reason why Himeno was wounded was because of him. He began to curse.

"Dark, calm down," Koosuke advised with his palms under his chin while his elbows rested on his knees, "She knew the consequences… She's your Guardian, protecting you is the main thing for her." Dark paused and everyone spun around to the front door when puffing worried Aino opened the door.

"Is it true?" Sweat drops slid down her forehead and she was soaking wet. Satoshi and Risa entered with Krad behind them. Krad was the one who told them that Himeno was hurt. Aino headed towards Himeno's door hesitating and worried. Himeno was her only friend, the only one who could understand her. She tried to reach out a hand, unconfident that Himeno was alright. She gasped when Emiko's calm face opened the door. "Emiko-san, how's Himeno-san?" She immediately inquired.

Emiko's eyes trembled and she smiled widely. She patted Aino's right shoulder, "Don't worry, Aino-chan. Himeno is just fine." She walked passed her and Aino's smile grew wide momentarily. She entered Himeno's room. Emiko looked down with a different look. "I wish it was true…"

"Is her wound that bad?" Satoshi asked with his eyes wide and curious. He had taken Himeno as his sister too, similar to Daisuke. Himeno had been treating them both as brothers and like kids, even if they didn't like it. "If Dark's still alive, I am sure Himeno would be fine."

"She's fine…" Everyone looked relief, "physically but mentally she's still hurt." Everyone was confused. If she was fine physically, her mental state must be okay too unless she has problems with her own feelings however Himeno's feelings doesn't get carried that far. Even Dark's insults don't offend her that deeply. Himeno was type that was cool with everything, at least.

"Okaa-chan, honestly is Himeno okay?" Daisuke was desperate to know and he snapped when he heard Aino screaming from Himeno's room. Himeno walked out from her room coolly and walked over to the refrigerator. Everyone looked lost, isn't she supposed to be in bed? All eyebrows rose.

"Ni-wa Hi-me-no!" Aino's march and whines were heard and she was behind Himeno a few seconds later, "You are NOT supposed to be off bed! You're wounded!" She started to preach about patients' results of being away from their rest. Himeno's milk slurping could be heard clearly and everyone in the house shared the same huge sweat drop. Himeno stopped drinking with her eyes narrowed. She looked behind and everyone saw a quarter of her face.

"Don't worry about me, Aino!" Himeno retorted immediately and threw the box of milk in the rubbish bin, "Look at me? Don't I look the same to you?" Everyone began to stare her and her eyes immediately transformed into irritated. "Stop staring at me!" Everyone looked innocent, in chibi form. She started complaining on her own.

"Idiot…" Dark's insult word was heard by everyone in the room. They looked at Dark leaning against the wall. He looked quite 'cold' towards Himeno, "You shouldn't have blocked those pests!" His eyes were sharp, similar to before Dark accepted her. She felt wounded inside, even though she was surprised, she didn't show it. A smile crossed her face and began giggling. Dark was provoked, "What are you laughing at?" He stepped forward.

"I guess you have forgotten what my purpose of living here is for…" Her voice rose a notch and her eyes were blocked by her bangs, her smile was wicked, "I don't have to repeat it a thousand times, Dark Mousy. If you are 'there', I am supposed to protect you," She landed her right palm on the left side of her chest with serious, unusual and determined eyes, "until the last breath!" She looked devoted and made a vow. Her eyes showed it clearly and Dark's eyes were wide. Her stubborn attitude never changed. Yes it was true that Dark almost took Himeno for granted, giving orders he wanted but that time, he wanted him to protect her instead of the other way.

"Either way, I wonder," The ends of her hair flung behind her with her eyes closed, "If you don't die, I won't either! That's the fact given after I transformed into a Guardian." Aino looked worried, her arms over her chest and she felt speechless and lost. She hasn't understood anything about the 'curse' nor the 'transformation' Himeno experienced. Himeno must have a hard time 'transforming'. Exchanging her human blood to something extraordinary; Guardian, it might feel like her soul being taken.

"Anyhow!" Himeno transformed into chibi and hopped back towards her room happily, "I am gonna write those bats in my story!" One sweat drop formed in the house and they saw Himeno shut the door and a spirited scream was heard. Everyone crashed down.

"Story?" Krad's eyebrow shot up curiously, "What story?" He looked at everyone. He felt like an idiot when everyone didn't want to answer. "Why isn't anyone answering my question?" His cold narrowed eyes passed the room. Daisuke sighed.

"Himeno has this habit of writing 'nonsense' fantasy story after she sees something unordinary or unexpected." Dark vertical lines appeared down on the men's head, "And at the end, she will start bragging about it." Dark looked different and confused. The strong, rebellious, unfeminine Himeno 'make' stories? That was unpredictable and Himeno's door was opened wide and every eyes set on the door. Her eyes were directly set on Dark; her forehead was black. There was a scary shining star in her right eye and she threw her study chair towards Dark with layers of veins on her temple.

"Who you calling unfeminine, you inconsiderate perverted old man?" She screamed and Dark's eyes grew immensely wide and the chair hit straight on his nose. He crashed down and everyone was looking at him. A sweat drop began to form and there was a slight smile on Daisuke. He missed this 'personality' where Himeno is acting the way she was, being herself and honest. He began to giggle and everyone had dots.

"What are you laughing at?" Himeno had crossed arms looking at her 'beloved' younger brother, "Do you want me to hit you?" She could listen to what he was thinking and Daisuke could only show an innocent smile. He appreciated what God had done for the family, returning Dark Mousy was a wish from him and Himeno herself. If it was a dream, for sure he doesn't to wake up.

Dark had this feeling to apologize for what he had said to Himeno that afternoon. He knew he shouldn't have said that to her, after all protecting him is the real reason why she was alive until then. He looked intently at the label name on Himeno's room on the ground floor, just opposite to Koosuke and Emiko's room. He took a deep breath and reached on the handle to open the door. "Excuse-!" No one was around and he was amazed that the room was almost clean even though the studying table was a bit full with school books, overall, everything looked… neat. He walked in and examined the whole room. The room was small but it was normal. There was a rack of books to the right of the door while the other side was a wardrobe to keep her clothes, he guessed. Next to the wardrobe was her single bed covered with violet tiger bed sheets. On the right of the bed was her studying desk where on the left part of the fairly huge table was a small old desktop, maybe once owned by Koosuke or Emiko years back when they were in college. Dark looked left and heard showers from another door, it was Himeno's private bathroom. He wasn't aware she was actually taking a night bath. Well, he wasn't paying attention to anything concerning other people. He turned and faced the rack of books. He felt the familiar aura. He was curious about the stuff in her bag, could those books she wrote be inside that bag? Why did she have to keep them? They were old, torn and eventually useless. He reached out one book and his eyes grew wide.

Slashes of memories flashed out like lightning in his mind and sweats began to stream down his forehead. He could feel and see what happened to Himeno with her pervious family. He never had understood anything about distrust because he had never done anything like it. This was why Himeno didn't accept anyone from the start, she was scared of the word 'trust', she forgot what family means and was. Dark's eyes were narrowed; he had hurt her feelings since the start labeling her as a liar. He was such a jerk!

He pulled the book and opened it. He began to read, he was actually reading Himeno's private confession book, not really a 'diary' you would say but it seemed like poetries of her own feelings. Dark read all the pages and understood more about Himeno. Castle in the sky… fantasy world… those were what Himeno wished for. Free and uncontrolled by anyone who used you just for themselves; taking you like an item instead of Human. Reading all these written by Himeno herself made Dark feel that he should comfort Himeno more and stop fooling around with her. He clenched his hands; he wanted to say something very important!

"Dark, what are you doing in my room?" Dark turned right and saw Himeno in her pajamas with wet silky violet silver strips of hair on her shoulders. Her eyes were wide; a bit confused why a guy like him would be around in a woman's room. Her eyes transformed into irritated eyes, "You're not trying to peek at me when I was bathing, are you?"

Dark transformed into chibi, "Why should I peek at an unfeminine one like you when I can go and peek at either Riku-chan or Risa-chan?" Dark can't resist the teasing. Dark wasn't the type of guy who gave up in any fights or even quarrels. Himeno had irritated slits and pouted.

"Fine I am unfeminine so what?" She turned a bit disappointed, "Why don't you just go to their house? I know I am not feminine enough for you!" Her words meant something and Dark wanted to apologize and tried to reach out a hand to her shoulder. "SO GO!" She screamed and Dark retorted.

"Fine!" He walked out and slammed the door. Does Himeno still love him like she said two years? What if that love had faded inside her? If he confessed his feelings will Himeno accept him? Himeno's eyes slowly closed and looked disappointed. 'Baka…'

Aino had red bolded outline veins on her temple in the huge Hiwatari residence. She was wearing her ordinary white night gown that reached to her knees, facing the cold, expressionless Krad. "And what on earth are you doing here?" Lucky she could control her 'current' temper. She was usually cool with everything but for no apparent reason, she hated this Krad as much as she like Dark. Her eyes were narrowed and impatient for an answer.

Satoshi, with his blue pajamas walked on the wide corridor standing still with his glasses, "Since there's no room left at Niwa's house, I recommended Krad to stay here." He showed a small smile, "Krad was after all a part me." Krad 'heh' was heard, cold as always.

Aino looked at her close cousin, "Didn't you even consider my 'appearance' in this house? Or asking my 'permission'?" She screamed while Satoshi could only shut his eyes in chibi. She started talking so much that he could only have irritated eyes.

"Why does he need your 'permission' anyway?" Krad sharp tongue echoed in the corridor, "Satoshi is in fact the 'master' of the Hiwatari residence and you are just a 'freeloader'." Krad wasn't really different from Dark mentally; they were both sharp tongued and love to tease these girls. The only differences were that Dark was bit friendly and perverted while Krad was quiet and wiser. Aino's eyes began to shine dangerously and spun around with long vertical lines on her head, as if she came from the dead. A sweat drop formed behind Satoshi's head.

"I am not a freeloader!" Aino retorted back angrily and her expression was serious, "If it wasn't because of those people who love 'work' and 'money', I would have stayed at the Shirono Mansion. I feel like a wall living in that huge deserted house." Shirono Aino came originally from a very wealthy but since her parents are usually away from the house and always leave Aino alone since she was young, she felt isolated. She never had any friends before she met Himeno. The maids in the mansion looked at her like a 'queen' and didn't talk much with her. She recalled the time when she was inside her room all month without her parents visiting home. She clenched her hands tightly and her eyes shut firmly. She took a deep breath, she won't cry, not ever! She changed after she met the 'strong' Himeno.

"You can stay here for all I care," She made a decision, "I respect Satoshi-kun's choice. He's the only family I got now!" She entered her room and shut the door, and locked it. Her hands were actually shivering and felt empty. She appreciated that Satoshi accepted her 2 years ago for letting her stay inside the house. She looked up and showed a smile, "What am I thinking?"

Krad was still with narrowed eyes, he could somehow understand Aino's feeling, it was in fact exactly the same as Satoshi when he was a part of him. Satoshi was the only son and his father used to make him do his work and took him as granted after he found out about the 'Black Wings'. Satoshi was deserted!

"You can't blame her, Krad," Satoshi pushed his glasses and Krad looked at him, "Even though not through pure blood relationship, I think of her as my older sister. She is similar to me." He walked away with an adult aura about him. He may still be young but since the beginning he had acted like an elder in the house.

Everyone could see a young man in his balcony shining like a sun in the middle of the night. They had sweat drops when they passed by and assumed he was crazy or something. His eyes were sparkling and gleaming looking forward to something, "Aaah… Hot spring… time for me to confess my love to Himeno-san before it's too late!" He was too thrilled that he kept screaming excitedly. His neighbor began to complain.

"Shut up! Go to sleep, you crazy noisy love struck fool!" He transformed into chibi avoiding all the things that his neighbor threw. Finally he was exactly hit and he immediately fell into a deep sleep with bumps, well actually he fainted with red flushes on his cheeks.

To be continued

**Episode 05: Hot Spring!  
Review**

**A/u: Woeh Ryouma is so excited hehehe… Wait till you read the next chapter, jealousy comes clearly… hehehee… **


	5. Episode 05: Hot spring!

**DN Angel  
© Hibiki Sakura Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be doing this? Oo  
Notes: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle. So I might have changed some places i.e.: the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: Tenshi No Kookennin.**

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin: The UnderGround  
Summary: sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple during the 2 years after the big event until Dark and Krad were once more awaken but this time they appeared within their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks it was built. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
Category: Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure**

**New Characters: Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune**

**Firstly I love to thank:**

**Bashima Ishaiqe  
pyro  
Kairi-chan  
NekoGuyFan  
Angel Gunner Lenne  
Raining heart  
Kausi  
AnimeHaven**

_**Episode 05: Hot Spring!**_

The college students walked up the long stairs heading towards the Hot Spring Inn that they had been planning to go to for ages. A sweat drop formed on Aino's head and more formed on the others head when they found out that Himeno was already on top. She was hyper as always and wasn't tired like everyone else. Her muscles were too strong!

"Woeh…" Krad reacted and glared towards Dark, "She's energetic today!" Dark harrumphed and walked faster. Smoke began to appear under his sport shoes. He felt like he was being challenged by Himeno, indicated by Krad's crooked, unchanged and unpleasant expression. More sweat drops formed behind Daisuke and Satoshi's head. Yes, the Middle High School tagged along too but only the ones chosen, apparently they were lucky.

Himeno blinked when Dark was already at the top standing in front of her. He was puffing deeply and his eyes were scary. Himeno raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing running like a kid?" A vein popped out from Dark's temple as black vertical lines formed above of his head. "Is this your first trip?" Himeno began to look evil with long cat ears popping out from her head and started laughing hysterically soon afterwards, taking it as a very funny thought.

"Yosh!" The third one reached the top and they saw smiling, shinny, trilled Ryouma. A sweat drop formed between Dark and Himeno. Ryouma was a bit strange; no human could reach the top that fast. The others were still at the bottom half of the stairs. Ryouma started running in chibi, "So what are we waiting for?"

"I have been wondering since the day I joined the college," Krad's voice rose, "Who is that annoying pest?" Aino's eyes transformed into irritated slits, she was bothered with him so much that she could throw him off the mountain but she just sighed, unlike Himeno, she doesn't have 'super natural' powers. Krad was talking about her friend there. Yutaro Ryouma, the cleverest, cutest student in the college. Frankly speaking, she used to 'adore' him too but when she got close to him, deep inside Ryoma wasn't really fun for her.

"Yutaro Ryouma," Aino replied at last, "He is one of the richest student in our college but his intelligence is another thing to talk about." Aino was already tired, why does she have to tell the guy she despises? If it wasn't because he 'was' once 'a part' of Satoshi, she would just have to think of him as Satoshi's older brother.

Krad looked at Ryouma in the distance, as he was talking vigorously to Himeno, his eyes were narrowed and had am eerie feeling about the guy. "I don't like this guy…" He said out loud. Even though he was looking at a normal human being, Ryouma looked like as if he shone. He was different from the others. "We should be careful about him…" He warned Aino but she was nowhere in sight, she was already at the top holding Dark's arm tightly in happiness with blushes on her cheek. "You weren't even listening…" He talked to his classmates about 'Aino' instead.

--

Risa opened the bedroom window wide whom she shared with Riku, Aino and Himeno. She enjoyed the wind breezing at her and smiled, "I haven't been here for a while…" She transformed into chibi, holding her palms together with her eyes sparkling, "I can't believe I am in the same inn as Dark-san!" Her cheeks became red when she began to imagine she was with Dark in the spring, "Aaa… This is the life…" She was drooling.

Himeno had irritated eyes from where she was laying on the floor, "Stop drooling! Since you like him, why don't you share a room with him?" Risa started to swirl around in embarrassment. She was irritated, even though it had been 2 years, Risa still 'loves' Dark. What does she see in Dark to begin with? She blushed. What was she thinking? She loves that perverted guy too. What does she see in him too? She doesn't even know. She began to smile innocently and alone. Could be about his charms, cuteness and over protective nature… Everyone looked at her, although it was just 'a' smile, Himeno looked like she was smiling in craziness.

Himeno flinched and looked up. The twins began to worry, "What's the matter, Himeno-san?" She stood up immediately with her eyes wide. The girls were a bit scared of her reaction. Without wasting time, she jumped out of the window and made them confused. She peeked in again with an innocent smile, "Tell Ryouma that I am not here, okay? Okay!" She vanished, literally flying to the top of the roof. The girls shared the same sweat drop, what was she scared of anyway? Ryouma wasn't there…

"Himeno-san! I have something to-!" Ryouma opened the moving horizontal door unexpectedly and all eyes grew wide. "Where's Himeno-san?" They didn't reply; they were still surprised. They shook their heads left and right and a tall, huge figure stood behind him that the girls shared the same sweat drop. Dark quickly grabbed onto Ryouma's neck and began choking him in chibi, violently.

"I told you not to leave the room and stop disturbing Himeno!" He might have been influence with Himeno's techniques because Ryouma was being beaten up. Ryouma was whining, hurt, crying and he complained. "You are supposed to watch over our stuff while Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi aren't inside." More heavy tears stream down his cheeks, as a weakling.

Riku stood up with her hands on her hips, "Dark-san, you shouldn't bully the weak!" Dark stilled and both of the boys looked up at her. She looked like a 'mother figure' while the other girls saw a mother scolding and preaching at two small boys. She was enraged; she despises those who bullied the weak. She crossed her arms over her chest and Dark had a sweat drop when she looked way more dangerous than the bats, "So back off, Dark-san before I do something."

Dark smirked innocently and dropped Ryouma on the ground, "What ever you say, sweetie." He smiled like a 10 year old kid while Ryouma was still crying, hurt. A sweat drop formed on Dark's head, Riku was way dangerous than Himeno. Risa was better compared to her.

Ryouma revived and started having light balls of tears in the corners of his eyes while holding a red rose, "Oh where art thou my love?" Everyone could see him shining, and he moved around with a spotlight on him coming from the ceiling, "Oh you must be 'desperate for my love' for being away from the great Ryouma…" He began to recite poetry that made no sense and luckily he stopped when Aino threw at him the small table right on his face.

"Shut up!" A bolded vein popped out from her temple. That was actually her first time 'hitting' Ryouma. Risa and Riku shared the same sweat drop. Finally Aino was getting to show her real self other than the perverting and fulltime crazy over men person. "Himeno is outside if you need her," She looked out the window and immediately Ryouma ran out childishly in chibi.

"Himeno-san, here I come! I will confess everything today!" He was excited and looking forward to tell and see Himeno. Dark saw him walk out and felt strange, not because of Ryouma but the thing Ryouma had for Himeno. Ryouma deserve Himeno instead of him. He is just an art created by the 'Hikari', he doesn't deserve anyone. He left the room depressed.

Himeno was flying through the sky and landed on the inn's roof, she wanted so much to be away and alone from Ryouma. Between Ryouma and all the other men; he was not a guy she would spend time with all her life. Ryouma is a great guy, she doesn't deny it but he was too persistent and doesn't give up. Her ideal man? Well honestly ever since Dark came to her life, she realized that she liked strong and laid back men, not sure why she does but she knows that Dark would always be the man for her. She sighed and looked at the sunset that will be gone in a few minutes time.

"Heh… I didn't expect you here!" She snapped and spun around. Her eyes narrowed right after she saw the white wings of Krad. Why was Krad there to begin with? At least, it was better than with Ryouma. She sat down on the roof and enjoyed the pretty orange sunset. Krad's eyes were set on her. Honestly, Krad did have feelings towards this 'unfeminine' one because she was a Guardian. He wanted to have a Guardian of his own too. Being with someone who would protect you with all her heart and at the same time protecting her was very... intriguing. Himeno wasn't like any other 'ladies' that he knew. He pondered; actually Aino might be Himeno's mirror image sometimes. He began to smirk.

"I don't know what you mean…" Krad's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He had almost forgotten that Himeno had this ability in reading minds. "Aino might be like me. Hot-tempered, pig-headed.." Somehow, she did admit it, "And even different from any other girls around. However…" Her eyes became dead serious; the sun had already set, "compared to me, her life is very complicated. She became like that because she wanted to hide everything that is 'her'… that shows the real her…" Krad listened. "I, on the other hand, have to be like this because I am a guardian. And so you see me... the girl who is... 'Unfeminine'." That word was difficult to say.

Aino was happy-go-lucky and somehow she managed to cope with the things that go wrong in her life. He never met her parents before nor did he know any of her siblings. He did hear she said something about an isolated mansion, it was similar to Satoshi's, for being a wealthy child, it was obvious but what problem does Aino have? She's pretty, talented and even clever… well in some circumstances. Satoshi didn't even say anything.

"Aino's parents main objective is only work and money," Himeno moved her legs on the roof, feeling sorry for her only friend, "They almost never meet each other and almost forgot that they actually 'owned' a 'daughter'." The Shirono family is very wealthy, related through blood of the Hikari, and both husband and wife, at least they are supposed to be, owned many companies around the world. "Aino had been deserted since she can remember. If it wasn't for Satoshi taking her in, she would become insane living with only the cold-hearted maids in the mansion." Young version Aino stood inside the huge room with a brown teddy bear in her arms looking pale and the door was shut tight. She could only hear 'silence' around.

Krad understood more about this Shirono Aino. Yes, barely any of the guys in the class like her but even if she loves flirting and dating, she hasn't gone with anyone, no matter how handsome they are. Krad had irritated eyes, at the moment; her eyes are set on Dark Mousy almost all the time. Himeno began to giggle, "If her eyes are on Dark it means that her eyes are also on you, Krad." His eyes glared at her with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face. "I told you, you 'are' the twin brother of Dark and you two looked exactly the same... well almost, hair color as an exception." Krad's eyes were wide and looked at her with the first shocking expression ever seen by Himeno. Flushes began to appear on his cheeks.

Himeno smiled innocently and playfully, Krad and Aino deserved each other compared to her and Dark. To Himeno, Rika was still her priority and she will not take Dark from her, even though she insisted. There were shed of tears in the corner of her eyes, she needed to show more 'hate' towards Dark.

Himeno walked outside the inn, absorbing the pretty shiny stars in the sky and shrieked, almost jumped, after she saw Ryouma catching sight of her. She turned in a jolt and had a crooked look. She shouldn't have left the 'roof'. Her eyes were irritated and she wanted to step back one by one but immediately Ryouma caught her shoulders and their eyes met. "Himeno-san…" He looked dead serious, not even the Gods could stop him.

"Wh-what?" Himeno reacted with her eyes wide, surprised. It's not that was the first time Ryouma had been serious. Dark, on the other hand, was heading outside to find any valuable stuff he could steal. He paused when he saw Himeno in Ryouma's arms. For some reason, his heart began to beat faster and it felt like as if it ripped apart. His eyes grew wide and the shredding increased once Ryouma confessed his feelings to Himeno trice.

"I love you! I love you! I love you the moment I saw and met you!" He said out loud and obviously Himeno was blushing for like the umpteenth time. His confession was actually uncountable for the past, what? 2 years and Himeno didn't get the chance nor want to love this guy. Yes, he might be a 'perfect' guy for some people, his clumsiness as an exception, a part of him can be considered as an ideal human on earth. On the contrary no one is perfect in this world.

"What are you talking about, you klutz?" Himeno immediately retorted and pushed him but at that time he was stronger than before. She was surprised and looked at his serious eyes; they were unlike the times he confessed. He won't give up! "Ryouma?"

"I won't take no as an answer," Ryouma demanded deeply and sharply, "What do you see in Dark that you don't see in me!" He screamed and his eyes were hidden by his brown fringe while Himeno's eyes widened immensely. She blinked and pushed him harder now, with her eyes hidden by her hair when she lowered her head, only her lips moving can be seen.

"What on earth are you talking about? There's nothing I see in Dark…" She bit her lips, surely there IS nothing but actually there are many things and she hasn't and doesn't know what they are yet. "Dark is just… my best friend's lover and nothing more than that!" She looked up determined, "And even though she has vanished from this world, still I would never steal that special man of hers! I respect Rika with all my heart!" A wind lifted.

Ryouma had an unusual smile and walked pass her, "Like I'll take that. Himeno, I know you love that man as much as Rika did however I will try to make you love me even it would take me a hundred years." Himeno's eyes were wide and she felt useless and unmatched with anything. She looked down and her lips were shaking.

Dark was still inside and saw the golden and blue eyes close, scared. Himeno should make a decision and Dark decided he had made his. He walked and Himeno paused when she saw legs standing in front of her. She looked up and saw a proud yet disappointed, "Dark?" She looked from side to side, "You heard it didn't you?" Her eyes transformed into irritated slits, bothered by his unexpected appearance, she was actually trying to 'mask' and hide the fact that she was going to cry.

"Everything," He smiled wider and her eyes grew wide, he took it as nothing happened and instead of feeling only hurt, she also bit her lips. His smile was different, showing that he accepted all this. "As your master, you are allowed to love and be with that man!" Her eyes grew wider surprised, even her mouth was agape. She had never been surprised with Dark's decision before. Regardless of it, this made Himeno felt hated by the man she forever loved. "That guy confessed his feelings for you and he looked very serious about it. He deserves you, you know." He sounded more like a brother instead of a teaser.

Himeno had her eyes closed and clenched her fists tightly. She jerked her head up and stared at him, "Confessing his feelings towards me doesn't mean he deserves me! Even then it doesn't prove his loyalty and you should know it." She was enraged, "Although I said you are my master not long ago, you have no right to 'allow' me to love someone!" Dark's expression was still smiling, she couldn't see his reaction. "And finally, that wasn't his first confession…" She walked away with him behind her entering the inn's entrance, "that was the umpteenth time and honestly it is difficult to love that type of guy." She entered the building and Dark could smell the scent of her hair.

Dark opened his eyes as his lips lowered down into sadness, "Umpteenth? Is it really easy to confess your feelings to another?" He looked up at the sky and gazed at the sparkling stars, "Rika?" He looked down after a smirk, "It took me forever to confess my feelings towards Rika, how about to Himeno?" The breeze lifted.

Himeno entered the room and saw them chatting about the twins. All faces were shiny except for Aino, she was a bit irritated that Krad was praised instead of Dark. "I have had enough listening about what Krad is…" Aino faced the opposite way, "Compared to him and Dark, Krad's way annoying."

"Not at all," Himeno sat down respectfully with a smile, "Krad isn't annoying as you think. He's just snobbish and proud of himself." Both of the twins had irritated eyes. Is she praising or criticizing Krad?

"How can you tell much about Krad when you used to be his enemy?" Risa asked annoyed as she pouted and snapped happily, "Don't tell me you like him since you understand him?" Risa felt she had a chance for Dark but dark vertical lines appeared on Himeno's head. Instead of her defending herself, Aino began to defend Krad. All eyes were set on Aino, eventually Aino was talking positive and good spots of Krad. She snapped later on as her cheeks turned to red.

Himeno smirked and pointed at her childishly, "You guys just met and you understand him more than I do!" Aino blushed redder while she pushed down her palms on her knees; she began to deny it, shaking her head left and right. Shirono Aino had never panicked about anything before especially guys! Krad and she must have something!

"She's blushing!" Risa pointed out loud and they began to laugh together while Aino screamed loudly at them with uncountable veins popping out from her temple and head.

Dark looked out through the window that late night. Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke and Ryouma were soundly and comfortably asleep. Dark couldn't seem to get his eyes closed. He wasn't as tired as anyone. His eyes were narrowed and he felt hurt through his heart. It was the similar pain like the time when he heard the death of Rika more than 40 years ago. Dark felt the same love towards Rika and Himeno, to begin with, they were friends and he couldn't make any differences between them. Rika insisted them to be together however Himeno eventually refused her offer because of their past friendship. Dark couldn't make the right decision! He took a deep breath and started to mess up his hair, why do humans have feelings?

The girl's bath corner was noisy. Risa, Riku and Aino were splashing the water to each other and laughing with the other classmates. Himeno was in the other corner, preoccupied. She had been sighing for the past few minutes. Her long violet hair was knot up like Aino's and Risa's.

"What are you thinking, Niwa-san?" Her classmates closed in on her, "Love problem?" They giggled and Himeno began to steam up, in denial. They hit her back and her eyes turned into dots. "Don't fool us, Niwa-san! From the look of your face, you do have problems with love!"

"What are you talking about?" All the girls had sweat drops all over when they realized Himeno was in one far corner that was opposite of them, shaking her right palm, "I have no time for Dark!"

"Dark?" All eyes became deadly sharp, including Risa. Riku and Aino shared the same sweat drop while a bigger sweat drop formed behind Himeno's head, "Who says anything about Dark, Niwa Himeno?" Black Vertical lines appeared momentarily on Himeno's forehead. Why did she say the word 'Dark' anyway? The girls began to scold and scream at her about the guy of their dreams, Dark Mousy.

On the other side of the Hot Spring, the boys shared the same sweat drop, pondering about what the girls on the other side was doing. It was a bit disturbing. All eyes were set on Dark but the most deadly stare was from Ryouma. He was in chibi but staring at Dark with full gauged hatred. Daisuke and Satoshi could feel his hatred through his eyes. Both Dark and Himeno sighed at the same time from the opposite sides.

**To Be continued…**

**Episode 06: Stolen Art**

**Review **

**A/u: I apologize for the long delay of updating. I have been busy with school and life, as usual. Since holiday is coming, I might continue a little bit faster! Enjoy! **

**P/S: Zzzzzt! Hello? Is this thing on? Right-o! This is the beta reader. If there are any problems with the language please don't diss me 'coz her stories are a whirlwind's disaster before I fixed it. And about the delay of the chapter, that would be my fault because I take this in before Sakura can upload it so go easy on her, ye hear? Thanks! Zzzt! Click. nn**


	6. Episode 06: Stolen Art

**DN Angel  
© Hibiki Sakura  
Disclaimer:** I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes:** I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places i.e.: the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: Tenshi No Kookennin.

**Title: Tenshi No Kookennin: The Underground  
Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple after 2 years until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared within their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks it was built. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
Category: Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure

**New Characters: Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune**

Firstly I like to thank:

Bashima Ishaiqu  
Kairi-chan  
RainingHeart

_Episode 06: Stolen Art_

Aino was walking through the school corridor alone and wasn't flirting for the first time in her life. She seemed serious and determined. Once she reached her classroom door, she turned into huge headed chibi. She clenched her fist tightly and took a deep breath, "I can do it!" She opened the door wide and immediately ran towards Himeno, at the corner, near the window. "Himeno…" Her eyes began to water.

"No!" Himeno quickly replied looking through the window with her chin lazily lying on her right palm while her right elbow rested on her desk. Tears on Aino's eyes began to stream down like heavy waterfalls. She knew Himeno could tell what Aino was planning to ask. Instead of Himeno being asked whether she wanted to be in a club, she was forced to join one.

"Himeno, we need you more than anyone!" Aino pleaded, "Without you, we're sure to lose again this year." Himeno's eyes were narrowed to irritated slits, yes; she saw the 'Show Dance' club suffered defeat after defeat for two whole matches. She only joined once in the pre-nationals and immediately quit afterwards. She was there just to substitute a member who was hurt at that time.

Dark's eyes were on the two girls while the other ladies surrounded him as if he was a celebrity. His left ear grew large and he suddenly jumped up, slamming his small desk and turned towards them in an unbelievable speed, "What? Himeno was in the 'Show Dance'!" The girls eyes widened in surprise; they almost leaped to the ceiling but to maintain their reputation of 'girly-ness' they managed to hold onto each other.

Himeno's eyebrow rose in irritation, "Yeah, so?" Dark was in disbelief. Himeno really joined and performed for the 'Show Dance'. Dark transformed into a chubby round chibi like Aino previously and pointed rudely towards Himeno with a sign of justice on his pointing finger. Himeno's eyes glared at the person where a shining sign that said 'stupid idiot' pointed on top of his head. "It doesn't have anything to do with you, thank you very much!" A strike of lightning flashed in between her eyes. Aino sweat dropped and took a huge step back just to make sure.

"Niwa Himeno!" A group of shrieking ladies from the door and everyone immediately looked at them. They were in maximum rage with their body surrounded with fire... literally; and marched inside the class heading towards Himeno. They began to have sweat drops when they found out that Himeno was a bit taller than before. They snapped out of their sweat drop awe and crossed their arms across their chest, looking proud of themselves, "Don't be close with our Dark-sama!"

Himeno's eyes disappeared behind her bangs and a menacing growl grew within her. Where did the 'Ryouma-sama' go? "I am NOT close with 'Dark-sama'," She retaliated rudely. Speaking of Ryouma, she began to think, where was Ryouma?

"Wait-a-minute!" Dark rushed through his words pushing his palms forwards and backwards repeatedly, "You were in the 'Show Dance' club?" Himeno's eyes glared towards the annoying guy. "Wow!" He was surprised, "The unfeminine rough-attitude performed in the 'Show Dance'."

Veins began to pop out from her purple head. Her fist was getting bigger and bigger that everyone took a humongous step back that their backs touched the opposite wall of the room while Dark had sweat drops. "Who... are you calling…" She punched him hard on the nose, "Unfeminine and rough-attitude, you perverted, inconsiderate, old dog?" Everyone ducked as Dark flew across the room and crashed into the wall behind them. They gasped.

"Waaaaaa!" The girls scream echoed through the corridor and surrounded the injured Dark. "Niwa Himeno, what are trying to do? Kill him?" The eldest asked, "Not just to steal Ryouma-sama's heart but you intend to 'kill' our Dark-sama as well!"

Himeno rolled her eyes, "I wish I could but that guy…" She pointed at the wounded Dark on the ground with swirls in his eyes, "but that guy doesn't die easily!" She stood up, pissed as usual and walked towards the door. Everyone looked at her stomp away; she seemed far more rebellious and rough since the appearance of Dark and Krad Mousy.

"She's right," They heard Krad's voice and spun around, "Both of us don't die so easily." He sounded mysterious, like an older version of Satoshi. He smirked and the girls began to scream, blushing. Dark had sweat drops all over.

Himeno walked down the corridor irritated with her usual baggy trousers and sleeveless T-shirt. Her hands were inside her trousers' pockets. What's wrong with her being in the 'Show Dance'? She is unfeminine but so what? She's unfeminine if she's a guardian but if she isn't, she's just ordinary… like the other girls. She stopped and paused. "Baka…" She whispered alone.

Daiki was in their basement looking worried because he had been feeling a strange presence since early that morning. He was standing in the circle of the 'symbols' with a serious look. There was the last stolen art that hasn't been through the ritual just yet. He had acted like he did four decades ago. Since Black Wings had been through the ritual that piece of Art has become weak... but that dangerous presence, it meant something. He opened a recently dusted, old and thick book, the image of a demon statue with blood all over it.

The senior students were in the Gym. It was their 'free time' that is usually held once a week. Most of the students spend that time in the GYM and concentrate on sports. Dark was on the floor lazily lying down because he wasn't interested with any type of sports. He was talking with his other friends, about Krad who was very active in playing basketball.

Aino had irritated eyes and plugged her ears when almost all the ladies in the college were screaming and cheering for Krad. Himeno looked at Krad and began to chuckle. Where'd Dark's popularity go? Aino thought by herself and Himeno looked at her. "Dark is still popular!" She pointed at the lazy Dark who was surrounded by some 'fresh' ladies.

"Lay off from 'my' man!" Aino screamed angrily to the girls and Himeno began to smile stupidly. Aino is a one-sided person. The girls had sweat drops and stepped back while Dark had millions on his head. Aino seemed to be sticking onto Dark lately.

"Niwa, watch out!" Someone warned but Himeno wasn't paying attention, she was looking away, preoccupied. She sensed a dangerous aura coming from her right and caught a strong basketball. All eyes grew wide. "Eh?" She paused surprised and lost. Being bored, she threw the basketball straight to the ring, coolly and easily. They began to make a fuss.

"Niwa!" The coach screamed and chased her from behind crying in despair, "That was a fabulous shot! Why didn't you tell me you were good in basketball?" Himeno ran away in chibi crying in embarrassment. "I told you, it was a lucky shot!" Dark had a huge sweat drop while the background noise was loud. Krad snickered to himself.

Both of the two were on top of a huge building beside the huge deserted mansion that was closed exactly after Daiki stopped altering into Dark. Himeno was wearing her old Guardian clothes while Dark was wearing the same usual black robber outfit he wears to steal. They took the assignment given by Daiki seriously since it was the top on his list for Art robbery.

_"Tonight, steal this art from that old mansion," Daiki said out loud that late night. Everyone was in the living room and Emiko handed Himeno's Guardian dress which was draped on the high wooden kitchen chair. It looked like Emiko did some changes on the dress that a sweat drop keep appearing behind of Himeno's head when she saw it and more when Emiko started bragging about her great specialty in sewing. Himeno's eyes narrowed._

_"Do you need to do the ritual on it too, Daiki?" Dark asked from the armchair with his legs crossed and his arms crossed behind his head. "The Black Wings is done and unmoving…" His eyes transformed, "even though, 'we' are still here." His stared at Daiki and pondered, "All arts should have been 'cleansed' after 'Black Wings'." The atmosphere was becoming more intense._

_"I thought so too, Dark," Daiki's eyes shut down, "But the dangerous presence is still here and I can feel that something bad is bound to happen if we don't do anything." He opened his eyes and it was sharp and certain that what he was saying was true. He looked at the small fox on the living room table, "You can feel it too, right, Kitsune."_

_Even though Kitsune looked a bit stupid and a freeloader in the Niwa Residence, she seemed to be like Wiz. She nodded in response, "I can feel it. Dark and Himeno has the advantage because the mansion owner is already dead for 10 years now with no heir." She looked at Dark and Himeno, "Grab that Art, seal and destroy it before the dark power is spread." The red fox's eyes stared into theirs. _

"This feeling is similar to the Black Wings," Dark said out loud and Himeno felt different. Why? Well, usually other than Dark, there was Daisuke too but since they were apart, Himeno was actually alone with this pervert. There were small flushes on her face that was hidden under the violet hair. Feeling desperate and embarrassed, she jumped off and landed down on the ground recklessly. "Woi!" Dark reacted from above, whispering harshly, "You should be careful!"

"I want to end this assignment before morning," Himeno muttered and turned her head enough so that he could hear her, "Don't worry. Remember what Kitsune said, we have an advantage. This mansion is abandoned already." She walked through the front door. Since it was so dark, they couldn't even tell how huge the mansion was but somehow Dark felt they were being watched.

"There it is," Himeno pointed, proud of herself, at the piece of Art that was as small as her hand when they reached the third floor of the mansion. She dashed towards it and before she could touch it, a powerful electric barrier began to shock her and she screamed loudly. "Himeno!" Dark's eyes grew wide and saw the violet guardian was caught in the electric trap. He immediately ran towards her and suddenly paused when he could see the eyes on the nearby portraits were moving. Dark can tell clearly even though the mansion was abandoned, the dark aura from the Art has already spread to the third floor. He blinked and before reaching her, she paused and was unexpectedly pushed away by a strong translucent light, hitting Dark with a loud yell. They crashed on a pile of old wooden furniture.

Dark held onto Himeno's shoulder from behind and she was shaking. "Himeno? Are you alright?" Himeno's face was troubled; the pain was expressed on her face. The dark aura coming from the Art was moving and Dark looked at it. He smirked, "Unfinished business, I see!" A loud laugh boomed at them.

"You're correct, dear thief," A voice coming directly from the Art spoke, "And I never imagined you to have a Guardian on your side." Dark lifted Himeno a little and saw her hands were badly wounded. Dark raised his head and stared hard at the piece of Art, his lips in a snarl as he grinded his teeth together. No one could ever hurt Himeno as long as he was still alive. "I'll have to seal you even if I have to do it alone!" He screamed angrily and the rumblings of a thunder sounded across the sky as he stood up. Lightning flashed through the huge windows, lighting up the face of Dark's raging fury.

Krad was outside on Hiwatari's roof top. His white wings were opened wide, ready to take off after feeling the dark presence. "It's similar to the Black Wings power… it's here to replace Black Wings…" He smirked, "Not when Dark and I are still alive." He flew.

"Krad!" Aino saw Krad fly past her window and began to ponder. In her eyes, Krad looked like a sparkling holy being, she felt pure and calm looking at the pure white wings of Krad. Her eyes narrowed, since the day she had lived in that house, she never felt tranquility. She smiled, Himeno was right. Krad was not like what she thought him to be. She closed her eyes and clenched her hands together in front of her chest. She realized something she did not expect. Bright red blushes flushed her cheeks.

Dark flew across the corridor as the statue swiped at him. He had narrowly evaded a critical attack and his breathing was short and quick. His eyes widened as bloody claws suddenly appeared in front of him. His chest was clawed and he lunged to a feather that had loosened from his wings on the floor. His fingertips caught one end and he rolled away from the evil statue. Dark stopped. One hand was on the floor supporting him and his right leg was stretched out away from his body as he called out a magic skill but he stopped. His opponent had disappeared. Dark searched the corridor frantically and suddenly started to chant. He wasn't going to give up just because the stupid statue was invisible. When he saw movements from the corner of his eyes, he jerked his head around and was about to strike it with his magic but the magic faded away instantly when he saw Himeno standing up, bleeding.

Dark rushed to her and was about to tell her to stay down but her hands grabbed his neck. Dark's eyes widened as he watched Himeno raise her head. There was an evil smile on her face but her eyes... there were tears in her eyes. "Hi—me—no..." Her powers had escalated and the strength in her hands had multiplied. Dark dropped his feather. What was he to do?

"Dark..." Himeno forced a scared and confused whisper. "The Art... is on my back." Dark was losing air. Suddenly a bright light came from the window. Both of them looked and the glass smashed into the corridor. Rain was blown into the house and there, Krad stood at the broken window and in his hand was magic spell that was formed from his feather. A smile appeared across his face, "Don't forget about me." He threw it at Himeno...

To Be continued

**Episode 07: Goddess in danger!**

**Review **

**A/u: Wah at last updated! Ages isn't it? My friend helped me in the end of the story hehehe, enjoy **


	7. Episode 07: Goddess in Danger

**DN Angel****  
****© ****Hibiki**** Sakura **I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes**: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places i.e.: the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: **Tenshi**** No ****Kookennin**.

**Title: ****Tenshi**** No ****Kookennin****: The ****Underground**  
**Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple after 2 years until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared within their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks it was built. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
**Category:** Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure

**New Characters: **Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune

Firstly I love to thank:

**Casvas  
Kairi-chan  
Raining Heart**

**I apologize for the late update hehehe, school and stuff, enjoy **

_Episode 07: Goddess in Danger!_

Dark's magic faded away instantly when he saw Himeno standing up, bleeding. Dark rushed to her and was about to tell her to stay down but her hands grabbed his neck. Dark's eyes widened as he watched Himeno raise her head. There was an evil smile on her face but her eyes... there were tears in her eyes. "Hi—me—no..." Her powers had escalated and the strength in her hands had multiplied. Dark dropped his feather. What was he to do?

"Dark..." Himeno forced a scared and confused whisper. "The Art... is on my back." Dark was gasping air. Suddenly a bright light came from the window. Both of them jerked their heads towards it and the glass smashed into the corridor. Rain was blown into the house and there, Krad stood at the broken window and in his hand was a magic spell that was formed from his feather. A smile appeared across his face, "Don't forget about me." He threw it at Himeno.

A growl shouted behind her and she was immediately released by the curse. She snapped out of the manipulation and landed on Dark's chest. "Himeno…" He took a deep breath and held onto her, not aware of where he was. "You scared me…" She heard him say and she was surprised.

Krad began to fight against the moving art which had disappeared from the room. But even in its invisible form Krad could see the piece of art. Krad smiled widely and between his fingers he held a golden feather. With a flick, he sent the feather flying sharply at the art and it speared through it. The art burst into pure white feathers and both Dark and Himeno looked at the light. It was pretty. The bright light faded slowly and revealed the de-cursed art. Krad snickered and picked up the immobile art. He seemed proud of himself and his eyes caught the two, "You can't deal this kind of enemy?"

Dark's expression transformed and he moved forward, "I can do anything that you can." He began to brag and Himeno managed a smile. Dark snapped, "By the way, how did you manage to stop it that quickly!" He had question marks all over his head. Mysterious Krad was on his way out through the broken window from where he had made his grand entrance. He turned his head slightly so that Dark could see his grin.

"That's not for you to know," He flew off and ditched the two while an uncomfortable breeze overcame them. Dark started to whine like an 8 year old while Himeno headed towards the Art that Krad placed back in its usual place. She shouldn't have put her guard down. She almost killed Dark, the only one she loved. She lifted her hands and the saw the skin of her wounded palm healing quickly but she still felt pain inside. Different from before, she must have really 'evolved' like Emiko said earlier. Do humans evolved? The blood all over her had already vanished after Krad threw the white feather at her.

"Are you all right, Himeno?" She heard Dark ask and her eyes widened in surprise. Does that mean he cared? The sun was rising slowly behind them and she could see Dark's shadow creeping up from behind her. Her lips began to shake and she immediately stopped it by lifting her right palm and blocking it with her eyes blocked by the fringe of her hair. "Himeno?" Dark called again and Himeno took a deep breath as she recalled Rika's smile.

She turned with a wide fake smile, "I apologize about earlier. I put my guard down." She held onto her right palm looking down, "You were right I should be careful." She bit her lips and silence took over the space between them. She looked up and saw the rising sun, "It's morning already? I should be ready for school!" She dashed by him. Dark had a different expression on his face. Why doesn't Himeno understand that Dark wants to protect her as much as she wanted to protect him?

The morning breeze lifted at their college and Aino was in a good mood that day. Himeno passed by and had her mouth opened wide, she was actually yawning rudely. It felt good that Ryouma haven't been around lately and she began to stretch her arms. "Morning Aino," She greeted and ran to her from behind.

Aino grinned back happily, "Good morning." She turned around with a much unexpected sweet shiny smile. Himeno transformed into chibi and moved one pace back. She had sweat drops all over but couldn't read anything in Aino's mind. She began to ponder alone why Aino was acting different that morning. The morning breeze lifted the golden hair up and Himeno felt Rika was blessing Aino somewhere or something like that. Himeno looked side to side with irritated eyes. The atmosphere was eerie…

"Waah! Krad!" The ladies began to shriek at the arrival of Krad, walking coolly and mysteriously as always. Himeno saw Aino's eyes grew wide and there were actually red blushes under the blonde bangs. An eyebrow shot up and Himeno almost jumped when Aino immediately turned and dashed towards the school ditching her.

"Oi Golden slacker!" Krad casually summoned from behind and immediately Aino paused with one of her legs up. Himeno had a sweat drop, blinking, pondering what happened to Aino just seconds ago. Krad held up a small bag of container wrapped with colorful cloth in chibi form and his eyes folded into irritated eyes, "You forgot your lunch." Vertical lines began to strip down Aino's blonde hair. "And to think girls cook for themselves." He purposely said and there was a dangerous sparkling star inside Aino's right eye; suddenly she turned and shockingly appeared on top of Krad, actually beating him up similar to the way Himeno beat Ryouma all the time. She began to laugh frantically yet innocently.

All the students including Himeno had sweat drops, and it increased when Aino's beats was becoming more powerful and her movements multiplied. "Oh thank you so much, Krad. You are such a gentlemen," She walked through the school gate laughing hysterically, pulling Krad along with her. The slow wind and a random tumbleweed passed by. What was that about? Aino was acting differently from a second ago.

"What are you doing to do?" Krad and Aino were in the corridor outside their class, "Are you trying to humiliate me?" Krad only plugged in a little finger in his right ear and moved it around rudely. Veins began to pop out from the blonde and she screamed, "Are you listening to me?" She was loud for the first time and she blushed embarrassingly as everyone stared at her. She looked down and clenched her hands together.

"It's good to show your 'true' self in front of others," Krad went into the classroom and Aino felt a different atmosphere from him, "It's not bad to 'show' your friends that you can't cook." He looked as round as Aino just yesterday and Aino's angel face transformed into a devil.

Aino looked outside the window narrowing her eyes as she sighed. She didn't have the mood to do anything and her other colleagues pondered why. Her blonde hair was tied behind her back in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a short skirt and black stockings. Were those the white tranquil wings of Krad's? She bit her lips and she blushed. She wanted to see the wings and feel the white feathers. She wondered once more, or was it someone else's?

"Did you hear about 'Kikyo Park'?" She heard one of her friends say. The other nodded, "Yeah, lately children are disappearing there. My parents didn't let us go to the park even though there's a low price on tickets there right now."

Disappearing? Maybe kidnapped? Aino looked at them. To begin with, both Himeno and she used that path to head home but she didn't see the Park as haunted like what Ryouma himself said. Speaking of which, she hasn't seen Ryouma lately. Was he sick or something? No memo was given yet, at least from his club. The Mousy Club had existed a few hours after they transferred and Aino hasn't got a clue what they exactly were. She admitted she was interested in Dark but there was a growing admiration towards Krad. With Krad around, she never flirted with any one before, not even the seniors. Did she really change? She giggled on her own.

"Kikyo Park?" Himeno repeated when her friends told her during break, "Children lost?" Her friends nodded and Himeno pondered, Dark did say they should be careful of the park. She turned to her left and saw Dark looking ahead at the white board. He looked like an idiot. "Dark?"

"Not tonight…" Himeno saw his eyes were narrowed and pitch black. A sweat drop formed, "I didn't have enough sleep…" His forehead dropped on his desk and he collapsed. "Dark…" Sweat drops increased just after Dark's loud snores echoed through the whole school.

Aino walked outside the corridor and saw the park from afar that evening. Haunted? How can it be haunted? Suddenly she saw a huge translucent devil like creature that crouched over the park. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. There was nothing there. Was she seeing things? She shrugged in chibi and walked ahead.

Himeno was near the gate, silent and still. "Himeno!" She turned and saw excited Aino, "Were you waiting for me?" Himeno's eyes were narrowed and Aino had sweat drops all over, she felt scared of Himeno's stare but she didn't say a word. They walked together and Aino, for the first time, sensed a difference in Himeno. She usually talks but there she was silent and rigid, even the way she was walking. "Himeno, are you okay?" The sun was setting and it was almost dark. Aino held onto her books tightly, crushing them against her chest when they passed by the park. "By the way, where' s Dark?"

Himeno turned just a few paces from the Park's entrance. Aino gasped with her eyes wide, "What's the matter?" For some reason, Himeno's eyes were both red and were sharper and wider than always. Aino just realized Himeno looked thinner than before. "Uh? Himeno?"

"Where's Himeno?" She asked and Aino pales with black vertical lines appearing on her forehead. Aino began to have veins popping out. 'You are Himeno!' Those were actually written in her mind and before she could scream and scold her, smokes appeared on the place where Himeno stood. She was shocked when she saw the brown-red fox on the ground, sweating. She blinked in chibi lost.

"Kitsu-?" Aino paused as soon as she saw a big shadow looming over her and before she turned a huge difficult-to-see entity grabbed her from behind and it didn't give her a chance to scream too. Kitsune just watched as Aino was carried away.

"This isn't good…" More sweat drops streamed down her forehead and she started to run, 'Daisuke, I was off-guard, I couldn't-!" Physically, Kitsune doesn't look as worried as she sounded. She has the ability to talk with the others through her mind.

"Himeno is kidnapped!" Daisuke opened the front door of his house widely, puffing with sweat drops and everyone had dotted eyes. He looked really concerned and headed towards Dark, who was comfortably eating Himeno's 'long-baked' cookies. "Dark, Himeno is gone!" Dark's jaw was opened wide and he paused eating. They can see crunched cookies in his mouth. Daiki had irritated eyes with a 'so rude' face.

"Himeno? Dai-chan?" Emiko repeated from the kitchen sink. Daisuke spun around and nodded vigorously, "The last time her friends saw her was near Kikyo Park!" He whined like an 8 year old in chibi. "We've got to save her!"

"I won't be easily kidnapped," Himeno was on the high wooden kitchen chair with her mouth full of her huge chocolate with her eyes irritated. Did Daisuke hear it right? Was that Himeno's voice? He turned and saw Himeno 'safe and sound'. "Bu-bu-but-!" He pointed rudely and she jumped off the chair.

"I was here all afternoon," Himeno replied and threw the chocolate wrapper at the nearby dustbin and headed towards Daisuke, "Where on earth did you find out I was kidnapped?" Before Daisuke could reply, he ran over to her and held her tightly. She began to blush innocently. "Wh-what are you doing?" Daisuke and she weren't blood related to begin with. He looked smaller than he was and he looked as handsome as Dark, who wouldn't be embarrassed?

Dark grabbed Daisuke's neck from behind that Daisuke began to whimper, "What are you doing hanging onto her?" With his eyes sharp, Daisuke could tell clearly that Dark was more than 'a-bit' jealous. Himeno had sweat drops all over and only her smile widened.

"Actually the one snatched is Shirono Aino!" Kitsune dropped onto the living room couch out of no-where and looked at Daisuke. Dark paused. "Sorry to miss-communicate with you, Daisuke. I thought I could avoid our opponent's plan however my time limit to transform into a human made Aino captured instead." All eyes widened and the white feathers outside flew around. An image of Aino in chains and heavy tears under her eyes appeared in their mind.

To be continued

Episode 08 : Blood Revenge

**Review **

**A/u: ****Wohe****Completed**** the Episode 7 at last. ****Woeh****, instead of ****Himeno**** being in danger, ****Aino**** is ****hahhaa****Lets**** read what ****Krad**** will do in the next episode, for now, Enjoy**


	8. Episode 08: Blood Revenge

**DN Angel****  
****© **Hibiki** Sakura **I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes**: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places i.e.: the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: **Tenshi No Kookennin**.

**Title: ****Tenshi**** No **Kookennin**: The **Underground  
**Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple after 2 years until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared within their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks it was built. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
**Category:** Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure

**New Characters: **Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune

Firstly I love to thank:

**Bashima Ishauq - Beta Reader  
NekoGuyFan  
Kairi-chan  
Raining Heart**

_Episode 08: Blood Revenge_

"Actually the one snatched is Shirono Aino!" Kitsune dropped onto the living room couch out of no-where and looked at Daisuke. Dark paused. "Sorry to miss-communicate with you, Daisuke. I thought I could avoid our opponent's plan however my time limit to transform into a human made Aino captured instead." All eyes widened and the white feathers outside flew around. An image of Aino in chains and heavy tears under her eyes appeared in their mind.

"Krad!" Koosuke saw the huge white winged angel outside the door. Krad was so surprised and everyone could tell it clearly. Krad was never surprised or concerned with anything before. Aino captured? Not by humans by their current dangerous opponent?

His angry eyes entered in theirs just right after a rumble of thunder sounded. In result, the electricity went off and just as it went on again, Krad was no where in sight. Everyone was silent and Koosuke smiled, looking at the two: Dark and Himeno. "Dark, Himeno, I think you should give someone-in-need a hand." He looked at his princess in the cradle, "Krad may be strong as you think but he can never deal with the devil." Daiki nodded in agreement and looked at Dark, who only smirked.

"I always said that I can do anything what Krad can," Wiz transformed into black wings behind him and his face expressed that he was ready and determined. Himeno shook her head and began to giggle. These two are 'twins' like she said before. They acted like as if they both can do anything. "Let's go, Himeno!" Dark called.

Himeno smiled and dashed from behind, "Right behind you!" She flew up. The Niwa family began to giggle together. It sounded obvious why Krad was surprised. It seemed like Aino was more than just his other-self's cousin.

Aino was strangled on the highest Roller Coaster at the Kikyo Park and there were bold escalated veins popping out from her forehead momentarily. "What am I doing here?" She screamed up through her lungs shaking her legs. She was not fond of heights, not that she's afraid of height, it's just why did the opponent kept calling her 'Himeno' every since she was caught. She began to complain persistently about the surrounding, coldness and silence.

The big rounded devil-like face appeared out from the dark and popped in front of her eyes, floating with a devilish look, "Shut the your s up, you wretch!" Aino's eyes grew widened and sweats began to drop down. She felt all her veins paused just looking at this unimagined being. She has her tongue-tied up. Even though as size as a human body and half were different, it was like she was the only one there who could see it. She just found out half of its face looked like a human skull, familiar shape though. It smirked hideously, "Since you are a human, I might as well devour your soul as well." Her eyes grew wider, shaking, she couldn't yell and it was getting closer to her.

"_Krad!" _A sharp golden feather was stabbed into its back and it immediately turned. Aino looked up to the sky, even though she was blur terrified, she could see a figure with angel white wings. Her lips began to move, "K-Kr-Krad?"

"Hrm…" The devil examined the flying human and snickered, "Do you want to be my dinner for today?" He began to laugh hysterically, "Fine then! You look way tastier than this annoying girl."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Krad's eyes were sharp and it directly aimed towards the devil. "But neither she nor I will be your food tonight!" He flew towards while it released a twice bigger bats than before with a loud laugh. Krad held another golden feather, this time tighter.

"_Krad…" _Even though a bit unconscious, she could see a golden haired man fighting with the devil muscularly. "_Krad… Is Krad trying to save me?" _Aino thought to herself with her narrowed eyes, "_No… Krad… run… you could never beat this being… I can sense it… Krad… please… run...!"_ She couldn't speak out. She was just an ordinary human but due of her close relationship to Himeno, the Niwa family and most of all, accepted by Krad himself, she could sense the dangerous atmosphere around her similar to what she saw that late afternoon. However for some strange reason, she did not want to be saved and get Krad hurt or killed. "KRAD, RUN!" She forced herself to scream, even in a weak condition.

The two paused and Krad turned a quarter of his face, surprised that Aino could eventually talk under the curse given by the devil itself. Aino didn't notice it but Krad did. "Don't fight with him, Krad! He's too powerful! You will get killed!" Aino was breathing heavily and more sweats dropped down. Her shoulders were moving with her breaths and it looked like she has some difficulty to breath, she felt that she was actually losing air. "K-r-Kr-ad… please… r-run…"

"What are you talking about?" Krad recited angrily, "I won't run! I have to r-res…" He felt deep but he wanted to say it, "Rescue you!" Aino's eyes grew wide and immediately she heard Krad was hit from the back. "Krad!" She looked up and saw him paused, blood draining down his cheek. His back was badly wounded. The devil began to laugh, flattered. "K-krad…" Aino was worried and looked up head. The huge thing headed towards Krad and Aino's eyes grew wider, trying to shake, actually had tears burst out from her eyes, "KRADDD!"

Aino's POV

_Since Krad's existence, everything changed! Half of my reputations washed out in school even though I was enraged, eventually I felt relieved. Everyone, all my friends, seniors and teachers knew now that I don't know how to cook. I am not really a beauty person. I am not a tidy and easygoing type of girl. I am honestly, exactly, merely a mirror of Himeno herself, accept that she has a bitter background than me and way man-attitude. Come to think about it, Krad was more than just a house-mate in the Hiwatari Residence. Because of my time in the Shirono Mansion, alone and isolated, other than Satoshi, Krad was entered the emptiness I had that I didn't realized I in reality accepted him the way he is, he was too special, like Himeno said before, special than Dark! That's why I don't want to lose anyone like him, I want to know him better!_

Krad's POV

_I wanted to be mysterious to everyone, especially superior than Dark! I always wanted that and will follow Satoshi, and rewrite my relationship with him! At first I thought Aino was on the way, I thought my connection with Satoshi under one roof will help me but he kept watching Aino, like a younger sister. To begin with, she was his second cousin; they do not have exactly the same blood! I hated Aino once but it turned out to be different. I never hated anyone before. Satoshi told me little and little about her, she's merely like a girl of Satoshi, lonely and isolated. I can feel that loneliness. Instead of filling in Satoshi's emptiness, eventually it wasn't anymore due of Harada Risa, I filled in Aino's life. Teasing the blonde girl makes our bond closer, not sure whether it's right or not, but that was the way Dark used for Himeno. Understanding her more made me want to let her feel secure! I will protect her and will never let her die! I want to keep her!_

The huge bats hit Krad repeatedly that they couldn't give him a chance to counterattack. Blood kept bursting out from his mouth and Aino still had her eyes wide, the pupils followed Krad's move falling down to the ground, slowly. Another attack might kill him, "Kraddd!"

Two dark figures appeared and one blocked the bats while the other caught wounded Krad. The being had his one eye grew one while the other was unmoving. Its' eyes were set to the purple headed Guardian; Himeno. "Heh, I won't let Krad have his fun!" Dark spoke behind a black feather and began to chant. All bats paused and turned into dusts after something unseen passed them. Dark dragged the feather away, determined.

"Dark?" Aino whispered and her eyes caught Himeno, with a delighted and pleased smile, "Himeno…" Himeno flew towards her with wounded Krad. Himeno could fly without wings, in fact first written in Aino's mind and she began to scold, "Where are your wings? How can you fly?" Dark had large black wings behind him, that was clear but there were actually nothing, not a single feather behind her. Soon afterwards she snapped, she couldn't breathe comfortably as before.

"Stupid," Himeno said out loud. Krad's right arm was on her left shoulder with his head down. Blood was streaming on his left shoulder, which the sleeve had been torn off because of the fight and on his right leg too. "You cannot break that curse! Moving vigorously will make you lose more air!" Himeno calmed her with a smile, as she looking surprised at Krad. Come to think about it, Himeno was at first time right.

Out of the blue, Krad raised up his right palm, where a golden feather was hold tight. Both girls were lost and he forced himself to move his head up to look at the blonde girl. He began to chant and released the feather, it entered in Aino's face and she felt Krad's warmness though it. Immediately, she took in a comfortable breathe. Sweats stopped and she didn't felt fear anymore, might the curse stopped because of that single feather Krad released? She gazed at the White Winged Angel, "Krad?"

He had this smile that made Aino surprised, "I am glad that you are fine…" His head dropped down where it first was and Aino's eyes grew immense, she couldn't feel Krad's presence anymore. "Krad… you … are still there right?… Nee… Krad?" Tears began to stream down from her eyes, "Kradd!"

Krad's right arm lay on Himeno's shoulder unmoving and only a satisfied smile could be seen, while Dark paused in the air, soon as he heard Aino's scream.

Satoshi turned to the window in a jolt, while he was reading the book. His eyes were narrowed and felt different. "Aino?" He immediately stood up and the book dropped down. He couldn't feel Krad's presence anymore.

To be continued

Episode 09: Sunflower Palm

**A/u: Krad… waaaa! … Don't stare at me like that, I am not making my life worse here… lol Don't worry, sumthing unexpected will happen next, please wait until then ja. Once this story is over, I'm planning to make another DN Angel, with a 'Rika' character, hehe, would you read it hehehe?**


	9. Episode 09: Sunflower Palm

**DN Angel  
© Hibiki** **Sakura **I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes**: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places i.e.: the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: **Tenshi No Kookennin**.

**Title: Tenshi** **No Kookennin: The Underground**  
**Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple after 2 years until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared within their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks it was built. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
**Category:** Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure

**New Characters: **Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune

Firstly I would love to thank:

**Bashima Isuhaqu - Beta Reader  
NekoGuyFan  
Raining Heart**

_Episode 09: Sunflower Palm_

Heavy tears slid down Aino's reddened cheeks unto Krad's pale face. She was shaking Krad hard and Himeno could only stare at them. She doesn't have the power to bring back the dead or heal anyone. "Krad, don't die!" A few minutes ago, Himeno brought both Krad and Aino down to the ground while Dark was still battling against the bats that kept being released from the body of the unknown being. It was the first time Aino had someone who can always be there for her, unlike her current parents who didn't even realize that Shirono Aino existed. Aino's parents were deeply in love with each other and when she was born they showered her with love as well but ever since a huge shot of money came into their hands they have become greedy. Krad was the only one she wanted to be with. "Please, don't leave me alone!" She shut her eyes. Since the day her parents had forgotten about her, she had not cried. She had learned to be strong. The calm and pleased face on Krad gave Aino a guilty and uneasy feeling. "I want to know you better!" The white wings behind him were disappearing, "Krad… don't leave me alone…"

Satoshi and Daisuke arrived at the scene as soon as they could. Their eyes grew wide when they saw Krad lying on the ground gathered in Aino's arms. "W-w-what happened?" Satoshi was shocked; Krad was like a brother to him and there his lifeless body lied. "Aino-san, what happened?" He screamed and Himeno stopped him, shaking her head. Screaming at Aino will not solve anything.

Himeno held out her right arm and her old magical staff appeared which slowly floated to the ground. "Dai-chan, you take over." She looked up at Dark who was trying his best to fight their enemy, "I need to help Dark, I am sure none of us want to lose another Mousy." Daisuke nodded and Himeno grabbed her staff as she flew towards where the action was.

"Fire Arrow!" Himeno slashed her staff in mid air and arrows made of fire sprayed at the bats. "I will never forgive you!" Himeno's eyes were in sharp narrowed slits. She had watched Krad give up all his power to help Aino and now she was determined that she would never let Dark die nor let him repeat what Krad did.

"Himeno-san…" The backed off and the small winged critters stopped coming. One of the being's eyes rolled around crazily, stopped and then stared straight at Himeno. '_Ichitoki Himeno…' _The word burst out with a powerful physical burst that the air around the voice rippled, '… _is mine!' _No one expected him to lunge towards her but he did. "STOP!"

Himeno gasped in surprise. A few meters away was the being and now she can clearly see that he had one arm that was made up of bones with its veins tangled around it, blood flowing through it freely. Her eyes trembled when she saw the creature. What is it? Human or a devil? Dark was as surprised as she was. "Don't hurt Himeno-san!" A line of tears streamed down from the other eye that looked human and both Himeno and Dark were surprised.

The voice sounded both scared and pleading but what made Himeno confused was the fact that it sounded familiar. Suddenly Himeno's pupils dilated. The pale white cheek on one side of the almost human face was so recognizable that she was sure she always punched it. Dark and Himeno were beyond being shocked, "Ryouma-kun?" He was still crying; pleading for the body not to hurt Himeno.

Satoshi and Daisuke looked up as surprised as them while Aino paused crying, feeling shaky. "Ryouma…" They whispered.

"That can not be possible!" Daisuke rose immediately, "I am sure Ryouma-san is not… a devil…" He hesitated. To him, Ryouma was like an idol. He was intelligent, nice and Daisuke was envious of him. After Dark, he would choose Ryouma.

"W-why?" Himeno's eyes closed, no one could ever imagine Ryouma to be the devil. The persistent and prefect person who was obsessed with Niwa Himeno all the time... This was not him! Yes, the arrival of Dark made Ryouma distant and less comfortable to be around with but this?

"Surprised?" The devil laughed hysterically, half of the other face still wet with overflowing tears, "Half of me is still in love with you, while the other half hates you to the bottomless pit of death." He wicked smile broke on the face and Himeno looked away when she saw a familiar face smiling at her as a flash of blue lightning struck.

Himeno gasped suddenly remembering something. A gust of wind forced her to cross her arms in front of her in a futile attempt at defense, "You can't be that Ryouma…? That I sealed?" She remembered; that night a long time ago, she had sold her human blood to transform into a Guardian. Before being sealed to wait for Dark to reappear she had to defeat the huge devil that killed Rika and Toriko. The memory of that night appeared in her mind. The temple damaged and unholy because of the blood that have been spilt. The devils surrounded the temple and she was the only one left to seal them, all by her self.

"Yes, that Ryouma," He looked disappointed, "I was in love with you with all of my heart but you refused me every time and chose Dark over me!" He screamed loudly as he clutched hard at his chest, "What do you see in the robber that you don't see in me?" They were all silent. The wind was raging now.

"Because of you, I sold my human blood into something hideous so I'd be better than Dark," He continued as he looked at his palms, one of it was just made up of bones and veins, "The feeling of wanting to kill Dark was beyond anything that I have ever felt before! If Dark didn't exist, I would have been the only one in your heart!" The image of Himeno 40 years ago in a priestess' dress was conjured in his mind. A devilish smile replaced his deeply down-turned lips, "To keep me alive, I had to devour on human souls. Lucky for that golden winged thing," He pointed at Krad, " I would be a bit stronger tonight."

"You're MINE, Ichitoki Himeno!" He was laughing hysterically as he came for her and the other him couldn't do a thing while Himeno stood there immobile at the fact. "_Himeno-san, run, please!" _Dark suddenly appeared in front of his guardian, deflecting an attack resulting in a wound from the devil's sharp bony arm, which had went straight through Dark's muscled flesh.

"What are you standing there for?" Dark screamed at her but she was paralyzed with truth, her face was numb and her eyes wide opened, "Himeno, are you listening, you idiot?" Ryouma began to smirk, his prediction with Dark wanting to protect the Guardian whatever the cost was precise. The devil's bony arm splintered and re-grew in Dark's arm, shredding the tense flesh up to his shoulder. Blood began to burst out from Dark's mouth when the devil's splintering and growing bones went deep inside his chest. Dark's left arm couldn't move anymore and his left lung was now useless as it filled with his own blood.

"_Dark…" _Himeno's voice tried to reach him but she felt distant. Even though deeply wounded, Dark didn't move from where he was floating. He was protecting her! Dark began to curse, because of Ryouma's words, for sure Himeno would never move. Ryouma was the one who killed Rika and Toriko and made Himeno recall those ghastly memories she left behind in her past.

Dark pulled out the arm killing the bones inside him. Ryouma grinned widely and his bones regenerated but this time his arm had more sharp jutting spikes. Dark and Ryouma began to fight in the air. Himeno slowly fell into her own oblivion. She was the cause of all this. 40 years ago, she fell in love with Dark Mousy and made a binding contract to him to become his Guardian by selling her blood. If it wasn't for that, Ryouma wouldn't be a psycho demon and neither would Krad be down there lying in his lifeless body in Aino's arms.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Himeno snapped and looked down. A huge fox that looked like the bigger version of Kitsune waved its paws around angrily. "You said that you are here to protect Dark and only him! Didn't you sell your useless human soul to protect Dark with your life? Didn't you swear to Toriko and Rika to be alive?"

"Kitsune?" She sobbed, "But Kitsune, I can't do anything. I did say that and I swore but what's it worth if it's my fault to begin with?" She screamed and began to cry, "I am pathetic like Mio said. I was wrong to lo-"

"_It is not wrong to love Dark, Himeno…" _She snapped and heard Rika's sweet voice in the wind, "_Dark is special to you as he was to me. Both you and I fell in love with the same man. It's not your fault, Himeno." _She saw Rika floating down slowly from above her and when she faced her Rika's hands slid onto her cheeks, "_Loving someone is not a sin. But forcing someone to love is wrong. You didn't love Ryouma, the way you love Dark because it's_ _fate… so please Himeno, my best friend, do not blame yourself…" _

"Rika…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I am sorry…" The breeze lifted her hair up and she looked at Ryouma and Dark. "I still love this man…" She looked deeply at Dark, fighting with only one arm.

Kistune smiled from below and skittered on her little paws towards Aino, who had not moved from Krad's side since she held him. She did not want to lose Krad, not now. Not after all that had happened between them. "Krad… please… open your eyes…" The dead sunflower garden that surrounded the park began to shine unexpectedly. Daisuke and Satoshi turned around and around repeatedly as one by one the sunflowers brightened in their yellow glory, "I want to say something that I thought I would never say… Krad…" Aino's face was close to Krad's as she whispered her words. "Krad…" She whispered harshly and her palms were resting on his non-beating chest, "I love you…" Her lips were getting closer to his. Suddenly all the sunflowers rose above them as the sun's rays broke into the dark sky in a moment of miracle. The sky was a bright blue as the golden fingers sliced through the dark clouds.

Daisuke and Satoshi couldn't believe their eyes, the sunflower garden around them grew in a matter of minutes, its' golden petals beautifully decorated with pearls of morning dews and there was a strange presence and power emitting from Aino. To the boys' surprise, there was a glow of calming light coming from Aino's palms and it seeped through Krad's lifeless body.

"So her powers are now released…" Kitsune said calmly and the people floating in the air stopped in curious surprise. "The Guardian of Healing had appeared finally…" Kitsune sat down and turned back into a very small fox, pleased and proud.

Aino stopped crying when she heard Krad's heart beating. "Krad!" She lifted her head and she saw Krad's arm rise and his hand reaching out to touch the side of her face. She looked at Krad's smiling face and her eyes shone with her shedding tears of joy. "Krad…" He wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"What are you crying for, you Golden Slacker?" He whispered lovingly. Aino grabbed his wrist and rubbed her face on his palm. He cupped onto Aino's cheek with his other hand and her eyes sparkled with a new light. Krad was alive! Krad was still alive! Aino screamed inside her mind and saw him lifting himself up. She was in love with him and he was alive! Satoshi sighed, in relief.

"Krad!" She jumped at him and embraced him tightly, sobbing, "Don't scare me like that! Don't leave me again, please!" Krad was a bit surprised and smiled, holding her back, promising and nodding to her.

Himeno was beside Dark, trying to give him assistance with his broken left arm, surprised to see the resurrected Krad. Guardian of Healing? Is that what Shirono Aino was? But she didn't sell her human soul like she did. What's the meaning of this? Is transforming into a Guardian 'that' easy?

"Ryouma-kun…" Dark had his eyes sharp and dead serious, staring at a now more human-looking creature. Ryouma looked at his hands and the rest of his body. His devil form will soon vanish once the sun rises but when the sun is gone, he can never control his body anymore.

"Dark-san, please kill me!" Ryouma pleaded with tears and Himeno and Dark's eyes grew wide with confusion. "Once the sun sets, the devil inside will reappear and kill you to replace 'Black Wings'!" He shook his head, crying, "Because you will be the 100th soul that he would have eaten for the past year!" His eyes set on the purple-headed winged man, "If you die, then I will give misery towards Himeno-san again." He closed his eyes with a smile. He looked at Dark again, "Everything will end if you kill me, Dark-san. Please!"

"What are you waiting for, Dark?" Kitsune screamed, "He's right! If you don't do it now, tonight will be a disastrous repetition!" Kitsune's loud command from below made Dark pull out shiny black feather, the power it contained overflowing. He hesitated and Ryouma closed his eyes reluctantly, still with tears streaming down his cheeks. There was a smile! He had suffered; trapped under the Kikyo Temple for far too long and he wished to be free of the devil that controlled him. Seeing her and being with her again for one whole year was happiness that he had never encountered. However he never blamed Himeno for what had happened. If she loved Dark more than anything, there was nothing he could do. All he wanted was that devil in him vanished and destroyed.

Dark was ready, even though he had not known Ryouma for long, he wanted to know more about him. The only way to destroy the being was to destroy Ryouma. Even if he didn't want to kill Ryouma, the only way to release and free the 99 souls that the devil had in him, was to eliminate Ryouma, the host. There was a 'no' and 'yes' question in his mind. He calmed down, thinking about the lost souls of the children, and also Ryouma. He lifted up the feather and began chanting.

Himeno's head was dizzy, she can read what was written in Ryouma's mind and she was shocked. Ryouma didn't blame her! She took a deep breath and screamed, "No! Stop!" Everyone was surprised, a second later, they saw her in front of Ryouma, blocking and protecting him. Dark stopped. There were heavy tears in Himeno's sad narrowed eyes. "I will not allow you to destroy Ryouma!" She was determined but who was she supposed to protect? Dark or Ryouma?

"What are you talking about?" Kitsune stood up on her hind legs violently and angrily, "If Dark doesn't, there will be another fight! Are you willing to lose Dark like you lost Rika and Toriko before?" The fox seemed to know everything that had happened in the past, what is it anyway? "You know it well that Dark can not handle him alone!"

"I know that!" Himeno shot back shaking her head, "I don't want to lose Dark either!" Dark was surprised; Himeno still cared for him, more than anything. "There must be another way! Other than destroying Ryouma-kun!" She was looking down and the tears didn't stop. Ryouma closed his eyes allowing Himeno's words top sink into him.

"An-another way?" Kitsune's eyes were wide. Himeno was still protecting Ryouma. Out of the blue, Ryouma held Himeno's neck from behind, tightly and warmly unwilling to let her go. "Himeno!" Kitsune began to worry, only God knows what Ryouma might do to Himeno.

"Himeno-san, I love you…" Himeno heard him whisper from behind and unexpectedly he pushed her away, "So let me rest in peace!" He screamed and didn't dare to look into her eyes, "Dark, now!" Himeno was falling slowly to the ground, unmoving. "_Ryouma-kun, why? Look at me, Ryouma-kun… Look at me…" _Her mind was away and the sword-like feather plunged through Ryouma's body. Her mind just registered what had happened and she screamed. "RYOUMA!" She wailing echoed in the park as she reached out her hand to him. Ryouma gave a smile towards his first love as he coughed out blood, 'Thank you, Himeno-san…" He looked up at Dark, "Dark-san…" He fell backwards and looked up at the skies feeling free and uncontrolled by the devil inside as he dropped towards the ground, "Good-bye world…" Suddenly his body became dust and the wind carried him away.

Meanwhile, Kitsune grew large and caught Himeno in the air. She was crying and watching Ryouma vanished into thin air. The breeze slowly calmed and everyone was silent. "RYOUMAA!" Himeno screamed on top of her lungs, she lost another one... Dark looked at her from a distance while Aino was crying on Krad's chest.

'Oi, you stupid robber!' Dark snapped, Ryouma was the only one who could call him that, 'Stop your childishness and confess your love to Himeno-san.' Dark transformed into chibi, pissed and embarrassed. He then heard Rika and Toriko's giggle.

'Ryouma-kun's right you know,' He saw Rika and the older version of Toriko in the sky, 'We will be rooting for you!' Dark smirked, they wouldn't stop watching them.

Himeno was sitting silently still. She was leaning her forehead on her knees. Dark watched her. Aino was trying to heal him, the word 'trying' repeated in her mind. In reality, she doesn't even 'know' how. She began to whine like an 8 year old. The word 'stupid' banner was pointed to her and she began scolding Krad. Satoshi and Daisuke had irritated slits, Aino had confessed and he was still lying himself.

Himeno stood up slowly and Dark called to her. "Himeno?" She didn't reply and continued to walk away. "Himeno!" He ran to her and grabbed onto her shoulder. The others watched. Aino was actually pulled Krad's flesh in her fists whom had crossed eyes from the pain. Himeno pushed his hand away from her, savagely and furiously. Dark was surprised and felt his heart being ripped apart.

"Leave me alone!" Himeno's eyes were sharp and evil, and she was actually biting the skin inside her mouth. She was enraged about what happened a moment ago. "You killed Ryouma when I did not ask you to!" Dark stepped back as she shoved him hard repeatedly.

"I-I was doin-," Dark tried to correct her and she screamed back.

"What you were trying to do was destroy him that's all!"

Dark's chest tightened and screamed back, "Then why don't you go and get killed, so you can be with him for all eternity!" Dark was as angry as she was and everyone snapped. Dark didn't know that Himeno was in grief mode and still he made her feel more pain, especially from someone she only loved since what happened to her.

Himeno looked at him, "Is that what you want?"

To be continued

Episode 10: Hearts!

Review

**A/u: **… **no comments, they HAVE no fight though hehehe, starts with fight and of course end with fight too! … Don't understand? **

**B. Isuhaqu: That was daymn hard...**


	10. Episode 10: Hearts

**DN Angel****  
****© **Hibiki** Sakura **I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes**: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places i.e.: the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: **Tenshi** **No Kookennin**.

**Title: ****Tenshi**** No ****Kookennin****: The ****Underground**  
**Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple after 2 years until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared within their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks it was built. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
**Category:** Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure

**New Characters: **Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune

Firstly I love to thank:

**Kairi-chan  
NekoGuyFan  
Misaki**

_Episode 10: Heart_

"Then why don't you go and get killed, so you can be with him for all eternity!" Dark roared furiously and everyone snapped. A strong breeze lifted and it became dead silent. Dark didn't know that Himeno was in grief mode and still he made her feel more pain, especially from someone she only loved since what had happened to her.

Himeno looked at him, "Is that what you want?" Her eyes narrowed and she had a sad smile on her lips, "You're right…" She began to laugh eerily, "Maybe I should…" She turned and before Dark could call out to her and correct himself, she was gone. He shut his eyes, why was he so stupid? Why can't he be sweet like Daisuke? And to think that Daisuke and him were from the same body. He clenched his fists tightly and the blood began to stream down his wounded shoulder. Wasn't he back to the plan of protecting and telling his true feelings to Himeno? Could it be because of his love towards Rika that it made him hesitate to confess to her or was it just him? He began to scream angrily at the sky!

The sun was hot that midday, all of them were at school but Himeno wasn't. Both Aino and Krad were silent and couldn't say anything to comfort Dark who was sulking. Even if he was at school, his mind and soul were far away and distant. Aino looked at Krad concerned, "What should we do? Does this mean Dark and Himeno are going to be enemies forever?" She bit her lower lip as she lean on the window sill with Krad, staring at his identical twin from afar. Krad stared, he was sure that Dark wouldn't listen to any word that he has to say.

Dark's head was buried in his arms, only God knows whether he was sleeping in class or listening to the everyday lecture. 'Himeno didn't come!' was all that was written in his mind and Yutaro Ryouma began to be erased from every one's memory in one night. The disappearing act of Ryouma for almost a week made everyone forget about him day by day. The image of Himeno surprised with his words slashing across his head appeared in his mind and he gripped his right fist, he wanted to beat the sin he made that early morning. Himeno hated Ryouma more than anything but even then; she didn't wish him to vanish from this earth.

"Don't worry," Krad turned around and looked outside the window, looking up at the clear blue sky. Because of that night, everything was pure and clean once again; no more devils had appeared nor was one made. "I am sure Himeno is home by now." He was uncertain but he did not want Aino to be worried. She had been concerned of her best friend since Himeno left them, she couldn't even bite the bread for breakfast. Aino nodded in reply, still worried. She was happy for Krad's resurrection but Himeno was now on her mind.

Emiko walked back and forth in the living room, irritated and worried. Himeno has not returned since the night she and Dark went off! Her hands trembled and she shook them anxiously. Daiki watched his daughter's paces repeatedly. Her fingers moved around until she threw her hands high above her head, "What's going on with these teens?" She clenched her fists infuriated. She stopped and looked down, "Our Himeno…" Her hands dropped to her sides and light tears began to fill her eyes and silently rolled down her cheeks; somehow she could feel what Himeno was feeling. The words Dark said to her were ripping her very life apart!

"Emiko-san…" Koosuke watched closely at his upset wife and smiled. He headed towards her with their baby girl in his arms. He sat down beside her and let her head rest on his chest, comforting her. The 8 months old baby gurgled. Emiko's light brown hair blocked her eyes as she stroke the baby's soft head. "Everything will be all right! Daisuke is looking for her now!" He stroked Emiko's head to make her cool down.

With narrowed eyes Daiki drank his hot coffee and leaned back on the sofa, "On the other hand…" He looked beyond the window at the tall green grass, "What is in Dark's mind?"

The sounds of cars passing by were heard and the lights on the road were just switching on because it was getting dark. A long purple haired lady was walking alone in the streets, looking devastated and troubled. She was soaking wet. The cars' lights kept shining at her and even though it made her eyes sore; she didn't close or shield them. "Ryouma... and ... Dark..." She mumbled under her breath and stopped in the middle of the road when a few men were whistling at her trying to get her attention and hitting on her.

"Where are you going, kanajo (girl)?" One inquired but she didn't answer. "Oi! Are you listening to me?" He was a bit annoyed and pushed her ruthlessly. She was forced to move two paces back. "Are you deaf or something?" They pointed at her and they smiled at each other. "You must be depressed. Let us cheer you up!" They pushed her from behind and made her walk. They heard someone breathing heavily ahead and looked up.

"Let her go, you bastards!" Riku stood in front of them with her arms on her hips, pissed. The men had question marks all over. "I said 'Let her go, you bastards!'" She was beyond furious when they didn't comply and she widened the space between her legs and she curled and twisted her wrists, hands and arms as if she was getting ready to do some karate action. They sweat dropped and ran off, screaming, 'That woman is scary!' Riku mushroom breathed, good thing they were scared of her, she couldn't deal with them all, without Daisuke around. "Actually," She shrugged innocently in chibi, "Himeno-san is way scarier!" She wanted to change Himeno's mood but instead Himeno stared deeply at her.

"Ri-ku…" Her voice rose in a weak sound and her eyes were still gloomy, "Dark...hates me... He... wants... me… vanish... die..." She blinked at last, and her lips began to tremble. She couldn't control them and tears slowly cascaded down her face. "Dark wants me to die…" She said more clearly. Riku's eyes grew wide and tried to correct her but she couldn't hear anything, she felt that her ears were closed by something.

"Himeno-san!" She heard someone she cared the most shout at her and looked up surprised. She saw Dark in a blurred state but it wasn't what she expected, the vision changed into red-haired Daisuke. Her eyes narrowed and whispered, "Daisuke-ku-" Her eyes closed and because her body was weak she crashed down to the ground. And through all that she could only hear Dark's angry voice shouting at her. '_Then why don't you try and get yourself killed and be with Ryouma for all eternity!' _Her heart felt like as if it was being ripped apart. Her vision blurred even more until all she could see was her dark unconsciousness.

"_Himeno… Himeno…" _She heard a voice and the white light on the ceiling made her eyes sore as she opened them. She looked to her right and saw her desk filled with books and an old computer. She blinked and felt her body was pain all over. Her breathing was deep and a cloud of air appeared whenever she breathed through her mouth. Her nose was dark red and she felt dizzy. She wanted to go to sleep and closed her eyes soon afterwards.

It was quiet in the living room. Aino wasn't allowed to say anything to do with both Dark and Himeno, even though it was trying to make its way out of her. It has been more than an hour since Daisuke returned home with Himeno on his back and Riku following closely behind him. Coincidentally, they saw Dark on the porch and when he saw Himeno it made him worry a lot. Riku left after Himeno was sent into her room, she was relieved that Himeno had come back safe and sound, even though she had a very high fever it was considered better than losing her.

Dark stood up, assuming that her fever might have dropped down a bit. She was a Guardian and they healed faster than humans. Everyone was waiting impatiently for Dark to apologize to Himeno and he sweat dropped when their intense glares were aimed at him. He walked through the corridor and felt it closing in on him but when he stood still in front of Himeno's room, the closed door tightened his chest and his pulse raced like it never did. '_I want to say it…' _He let out a long breath, straightened his back to stand tall and knocked the door. He opened and he seemed to have disturbed Himeno's rest because she shifted her position on the bed with a small groan. Her nose was still red but it seemed like she cooled down like he thought it would. Her face still looked troubled though. "Himeno…"

Himeno opened her eyes and saw Dark's worried expression, a bit surprised. "What do you want?" She asked the question that she had rehearsed in her head the whole time she was awake in the bed with an angry tone, turning her head dramatically to her left facing the wall, "You have nothing to say! I decided to follow Ryouma!" She shut her eyes tightly.

"B-But Himeno! Listen to me!" Dark's words stumbled on each other, uneasy but Himeno threw a pillow directly at his face and ordered him to leave her alone. Dark snapped, surprised. The pillow dropped down to the floor and his tongue was tied-up not allowing him to speak.

"I don't want to listen!" She screamed stubbornly as she held onto her blue and white striped blanket tightly, "I don't want to see you again!" She gripped onto the warm cloth tighter, "I was such an idiot to have fallen in love with you! What does Rika see in you? GO AWAY!" She paused; she said too much, that wasn't what she actually wanted to say and it hurt her more than she thought.

Dark's arms dropped down to his sides. He doesn't have the strength to correct her nor to retaliate. He smiled guiltlessly with his dark purple bangs hiding his eyes, "I understand now." He whispered loud enough for her to hear, "If I'm in your life, I'll just be a nuisance. I should just leave you alone. I should never have met with you! I should never have involved myself in your life!" He raised his head to look at her with teary eyes and he smiled sadly at her. Dark turned around slowly and exited the room. Himeno wanted to call him but her voice didn't come out. Just before he closed the door, he turned his head enough for her to hear him say, "See you, Himeno."

Her mouth began to tremble and she clenched her teeth, unaware that there were tears sliding down her cheeks, dampening her blanket. "_Dark… Dark… I am so sorry..." _

Dark smiled to everyone in the living room and everyone felt a very uncomfortable aura radiating from him. Aino stood up immediately with her arms on her chest, "How was it? Himeno forgave you?" She was excited, "I am sure she would forgive you because -!"

"She wants me to go away..." They heard him say and they were taken aback. He didn't give the chance for them to protest, "I don't know why I'm even here. I don't even like this planet. If I was to rename Earth I would call it hell." Dark lowered his head, "I'm going." The others stared at him. Does this mean he was going to leave Earth forever?

Daiki stood up quickly making him have a head rush but he didn't care even when he knocked his chair over, "Then are you saying you're going to commit suicide?" He looked worriedly. In a previous generation, Dark shared a body with him and he didn't want to see Dark leave by killing himself. He still felt Dark was him in a way.

Dark began to chuckle, "I am not so stupid as to commit suicide, old man!" He looked away, "I decided to stay in 'Black Wings' forever! I am not needed here..."

Daisuke slammed his palms flat on the table in the dining room, "Who says no one needs you? Himeno-san-!"

"Wants me to disappear!" Dark roared angrily, cutting off Daisuke's sentence, "And I will fulfill that wish!" It was silent and he looked slowly at Krad, his twin, "Krad, be happy and enjoy your time." He looked at the blond, "Because you have your wish, isn't 'that' your wish?" He looked at Aino. Dark HAD a wish when he returned to Earth but that wish had been taken away from him.

Krad smirked and offered his right hand, "Then take care, I can't play and beat you in Chess anymore!" Dark's eyes became irritated slits and held onto the right hand, they began to shake. "I haven't beaten you fully!" They smiled together, like smiling to a mirror and chuckled together. These twins might not get the chance to know more about each other.

Dark waved everyone by the door, "You don't have to send me. I know where to go." He chuckled and squatted down and looked at the two cute animals that lived in the family as assistants and pets. His arms wrapped around Kitsune and Wiz tightly and they both kwee-ed and screeched from the lack of air, "You little pests watch over Himeno and the family for me, okay?" They sprawled on the floor when he let them go.

"You don't really have to go, Dark," Kitsune told him quietly. Wiz kwee-ed. "She will come back to her senses." Dark kept silent and looked up at the two sweet golden haired couples. "Dark?" Kitsune called out angrily as soon as he expressed a flirty look.

Dark opened his arms wide, "Do you also want a hug, Aino-chan?" Aino was surprised and had a deep blush. Krad angrily blocked her from his sight. His deep glare said clearly that he should leave quickly. He laughed out loud and left the house, "Goodbye, everyone! _Goodbye, Himeno…_" Everyone stared at his back, dark wings doesn't mean that they are bad and dark. Dark was just Dark and there were two people who loved him 'til the end of their lives.

Meanwhile, Himeno was sitting in the middle of her room and tears didn't stop streaming down her cheeks. The more she kept trying to wipe it, the more tears burst out of her eyes. What was she doing? The past is the past! "Dark…" Her lips began to move and the breeze coming from the window blew stronger. She paused and looked around, "Rika, Rika, are you in here?"

A second later, a long brown haired girl tied with a ribbon wearing a dress stood in front of her. Himeno was thrilled to see her best friend whom she had not seen for 3 years, "Rika!" She wanted to hold her with a wide smile but soon after, Rika slapped her hard on the face. The tears on her cheeks smeared across her face from the hit and her eyes grew wide. She held onto her left cheek. It was painful and she turned to face Rika. Rika looked furious and Himeno stepped a few paces back as she blinked furiously. Her best friend slapped her! "Rika…"

"Are you stupid?" She heard her say, "Painful? Good!" She looked down, "Dark's heart is throbbing with more pain than you could imagine…" The wind flapped the curtains around wildly.

"But this is for you, Rika and Ryouma-kun," She replied. Himeno stood with her legs apart and her hands clenched tightly on her sides, "I can NOT love Dark! Dark is your lover and I can't possible take him from-!"

"I told you! You can be with him!" Rika began to sob. Crystal like tears filled the edge of her eyes before spilling on her reddened cheeks, "I told you, I cannot be with him! I told you, I want you two to be happy!" She pointed at herself, "Look at me! I am a soul that could only be seen with enough wind! I AM DEAD!" Himeno's eyes grew wide and she stilled. Rika shook her head left and right, she had to say it again, "Until death do us part!"

Himeno remembered the expressions from the 'perverted' robber. She had spent most of her good times with that man and of course she couldn't bear to live without him. The 3 years without him dragged on and when he came back her life brightened once more. She looked up, "I have to say…" Rika smiled and Himeno immediately ran out. Rika smiled widely and looked up. She vanished with the wind.

"Daisuke, where's Dark?" They heard Himeno from the door and they were shocked, "Where did he go!" Himeno's face looked different. It was the first time they have seen her cheeks red and her eyes shining with deep determination. She was different from what Dark said previously.

"You missed him, he just left," Emiko looked down at her entwined hands and then held her daughter tightly, "Krad and Aino were here too but as soon as Dark left, they left!" Daiki walked towards the Guardian and looked at her.

"Only Krad knows where he is now and his actual plans…" Daiki hit the Guardian's back, "So go! Krad is around the corner, you will find him if you go now...and Dark!" He gave her a satisfied smile. Himeno's smile widened and she nodded. She immediately rushed out of the front door. The family smiled together, these two can not be separated after all.

Emiko jumped, "So what should the wedding plan be?" Everyone shared the sweat drop and black vertical lines appeared on their heads. She was easily excited. "What's the matter?" She had a questioned look and the baby began to scream playfully.

"Krad!" Himeno was relieved to see Krad and Aino; they were not far away from the house. They turned with a questioned look. Krad and Aino saw her flushed face and they felt her weird aura; almost like a woman in love. Aino smiled, Himeno's senses must have returned. "Where's Dark now?" Krad's eyes grew wide and he smirked after letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"He's heading towards the Central Museum, he's planning to seal himself alone in the 'Black Wings'," He explained and shrugged, "I am sure he will be bored in one hours time." He began to laugh hysterically, "He cannot beat me!" Aino had irritated eyes, was he talking to himself? Himeno was no where in sight.

Himeno took a deep breath outside the Central Museum before entering the huge building, tired of the long run. She didn't fly because she wasn't healed fully and her powers weren't fully charged. Her right hand flew to her chest. She was worried and she peeked in. She didn't want Dark to disappear. She didn't mean the things that she had said to him and she regretted doing so. She walked into the building and realized that she wasn't wearing any footwear since she could feel the coldness of the marble floor. She didn't even realize she hasn't changed and was wearing her nightgown until she felt the air seep into her skin.

"Himeno, what are you doing here?" There was a sudden breeze and her hair flew to her right. She immediately turned to where the source of the wind was and saw the handsome guy she had loved for all these years. She saw him in his tight black clothes, his dark purple hair was wild on his head and his thick lips parted in surprise. She couldn't speak. She blushed red when he walked towards her slowly. The warm purple eyes stared into hers and his smile was cool. "So, I forgot to say something to you…" She gasped a little when he held onto her chin to lift her head up and his other hand touched her hair. Before he kissed her forehead, he whispered, "I wanted to say that I love you… Himeno…"

Himeno was shocked and her heart beat a thousand times in a second. She blushed became more visible and she could feel the heat build up from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. She wanted to reply this to the confession. "Before I leave, answer me this question." He demanded politely and she wondered. He kept her chin up and their eyes met. Dark was closer than before and her heart was beating so fast, "Do you love me?"

"_My feelings and Dark's are the same… I cannot stop it…" _Her eyes looked into the warm serious eyes. She wanted to say it quickly; it has been buried in her heart for 3 years. '_You can be with him! I want you two to be happy!' _She remembered Rika's words and gave Dark a loving smile. She wanted to say it again after 3 years, "I… I love you…" She didn't hesitate to say, "Please stay!"

Dark was dazed; he thought she would scream at him, telling him to go away again. He noticed now Himeno had loved him for 3 years and had waited for 40 years before that for him and now there it was; her words and his, a bond that strengthened their love. He smiled happily and leaned down closely to her. His lips almost touching and her breathing were short gasps, "I couldn't say no to a pretty lady now, can I?" He smiled and held onto her shoulders. Himeno closed her eyes and placed her smooth hands on his chest and slid them to his shoulder. Dark smiled against her lips and softly kissed her.

Meanwhile just on the way back to the Hiwatari Residence, both Krad and Aino was walking back home, silently. Krad was looking mysterious as always and Aino was comfortable. She transformed into chibi and snapped. She faced Krad, pointing up, "Dark's planning to seal himself alone? Then how about you?" Question marks were all over her head.

Krad had sweat drops all over, is Aino stupid? Didn't she understand what Dark had said before he left in the Niwa's house? His head dropped down and black vertical lines appeared one after another as Aino began to ask more questions. Even though she was a Guardian, she doesn't get anything at all. "I want to stay with you." Krad said softly. Aino flinched and looked at Krad. The golden eyes were hidden by his fringe.

"Krad?" She had a blush and began to laugh like crazy, "Don't tease me, stupid! Why do you want to stay with me?" She was in chibi hitting Krad's back repeatedly, embarrassed. Krad was in chibi too, almost tripping off.

He stopped and turned to look at the golden headed Guardian seriously. She paused with a blush in a deeper shade of red. Krad's eyes were warm, she could tell, "Because my heart says that I should stay with you forever…" Aino was silent and still, she wanted to hear more. He walked towards her and held onto her waist, "I love you, Shirono Aino." He was very severe and yet gentle. Aino was speechless and he had a cute smile on his lips. Krad lifted her up and kissed her, her face boiled but she returned his kiss innocently. Aino placed her small hands on his wide shoulders. Someone had really entered her emptiness and she wanted him to be there all the time.

The 'Black Wings' in the Central Park, on the 5th floor was shaking vigorously, Dark and Krad usually fight and don't have emotions in their hearts but on that very night, those two understood something together; their heart. The Black Wings turned into dust and it danced out of the window and into the air up to the dark starry heavens. These Mousys were given mortality by more than one wish. The vision of Toriko, Rika and Ryouma's smiles appeared, and their giggles were heard.

"_Be happy Dark, Krad…" _

** OWARI **

** END **

**A/u: BANZAI! BANZAI! (CHEER) I have finished the story at last hehehe, good news, I'll be adding another extra chapter titled 'What happened next', I am sure you want to know what actually happened to them AS NORMAL LIFE, right? Hehehe **

**B/Reader: I've added a few LURVE touches. More romance, yea?**


	11. What happened next

**DN Angel****  
****© **Hibiki** Sakura **I do not own DN Angel. If I did, would I be here? Or making and adding more characters? Oo  
**Notes**: I watched the starting and the ending of the anime but did not watch the middle part. So I might have changed some places i.e.: the school building or so. To be able to understand this sequel, you have to read the first story: **Tenshi** **No Kookennin**.

**Title: ****Tenshi**** No ****Kookennin****: The ****Underground**  
**Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple after 2 years until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared within their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks it was built. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when?  
**Category:** Mystery/Romance/Action/Adventure

**New Characters: **Shirono Aino, Yutaro Ryouma, Kitsune

_What happened next…_

A white bird swiftly glided through Daisuke's window and crashed into the bed where the purple-haired man was sleeping and snoring comfortably. He was holding his pillow tightly and drenching it with his saliva. The bird tried to stand up and had vertical lines on its head. The man was mumbling in his sleep. The bird flew off when the door was opened wide.

"Dark, wake up, it's 8 o'clock!" The woman screamed loudly like a mother with her hands on either side of her hips. Still Dark was deeply asleep and mumbled something unintelligent. She began tapping her foot on the carpeted floor and had veins popping out from the side of her temple. Before she could scream on top of her lungs directly into his ear, Dark suddenly sat up and startled her.

"Himeno-chan!" He screamed and felt the object that he was holding was very thin and soft, "Eh, Himeno-chan, you're very th-AAAAH!" He was kissing his unbelievably damp pillow. Daisuke's study chair was thrown smack on his face and he crashed down on the side of the bed to the floor with swirls as his eyes; counting birds. He snapped when he saw a completely different girl in front of him. "Who are you!" He tilted his head to one side, curious and lost.

Emiko giggled in the kitchen, "I guess he needs the rest!" She served the morning breakfast on the dining table and the house bounced as soon as they heard Dark scream. All eyes were wide. A sweat drop formed behind all their heads. They looked like they weren't deeply surprised. They snapped when they saw Dark on the foot of the stairs still wearing his pajamas. "Dark?"

"Who are you calling ugly and unshapely!" They saw a flaming Himeno on top of the stairs glaring down at the purple headed Dark. They stared at the HImeno that they knew three years ago where she was 'normal'. Shorter, unflattering chest, shorter hair with no more shiny silver strips and her right eye has lost its golden color. "DIEE!" A dangerous sparkling star appeared in her eyes, gripping onto a broom that had appeared in her hands out of nowhere. Dark's screams repeated loudly and the house bounced a few times.

Dark watched his 'girlfriend' in front of him and started observing her clearly. A few minutes later, he was left by the nearby railing with a few bumps on his head. "Her powers are still the same…" He mumbled under his breath, "But why does she look more different than before?"

"I am not sure why," Dark turned and saw Daisuke wearing his smart black Middle School uniform, "But Satoshi said that the 'Black Wing' is destroyed and you two can be mortals and grow old." He sounded naïve and yet it was the satisfaction and confidence in his voice that made Dark really look at her. This way, Himeno could gain happiness again.

"Destroyed? How?" Dark stood up curiously, "If that thing is destroyed, Krad and I would-!"

"Something happened last night. The details are a little blurry," Dark's eyes transformed into irritated slits and he turned around. He saw the chibi form of Krad with a teasing expression on his face. Dark had a 'like-you-know' face. The blonde haired Aino bowed and greeted them. Daisuke replied and smiled at them.

"Hrm…" The small formed Krad peeked from behind, "Himeno 'looks' different!" He immediately avoided a 'huge' flying stone. "Hrmmm!" He massaged his chin and saw Himeno heading towards him like a ghost with irritated and an eyebrow that was raised high above her forehead in annoyance.

"YouCannotBlameMeForBecomingAnUglyLookingUnshapelyFEMININEHuman!" She rushed in her words as her eyes were shut tightly and they all stared at her; unblinking. There were tears at the end of her eyes. She began to whine like a 10-year old girl with sweat drops all over the others' heads. It looks like Krad was bullying her! They began to talk bad about the Golden haired guy, saying that he was a punk or something of that sort. Krad began to boil angrily.

Dark walked beside her to the right; leading her towards their college while her lips pouted and her arms crossed. He sighed, "I understand! I understand! You don't have to take it seriously. Himeno will always be Himeno!" Himeno stopped and flushed red. She felt warm heat surging through her body. He passed by her and she snapped. "Morning girls!" He began to flirt! Himeno's eyes became dark red with balled fists.

Krad and Aino tried to stop her, holding her arms back with sweat drops all over. Even though she knew he was already a mortal Dark, he was still the same Dark they knew since the beginning. "I want to kill you!" Layers of veins on the purple headed man emerged momentarily. Krad and Aino sweat drop grew large.

Himeno looked through the window with irritated slits as Dark was surrounded by her classmates. She was jealous and pissed but didn't say anything. Was that confession the night before worth it? She mushroom breathed and shrugged, it can't be helped.

"Eeh? Another new student? Who is it?" She overheard her friends and turned. All students sat down just as the class coordinator entered with a short blonde headed man. Almost all the girls in the class screamed, including Aino while Himeno's hair bounced out of place when the screaming startled her. Krad eyes were narrowed into slits trying to overcome the anger because of Aino's reaction.

Himeno looked at the man at the front of the classroom and saw the attractive gentleman with wedding bells ringing around her. There was a tiny red blush blooming on her cheeks, her eyes were in awe. She snapped with a lost expression and had irritated eyes; why was she attracted too? Wasn't she in love with her one and only Dark? She tsked and looked through the window, fuming to herself.

The short blond gentleman bowed down like a westerner and gave the ladies a very eye-catching smile, which in fact made them sigh aloud in admiration. The guys had irritated eyes, this transfer student was flirting! "Nice to meet such gorgeous Japanese ladies," He declared in mixed Japanese and English language and a very fresh red rose on his right palm, pointed to his perfectly shaped chin. Multiple sparkling stars moved dramatically behind him while the breeze lifted his hair a little; giving affect to the beauty of 'him'. The ladies screamed louder and this time, the class coordinator could not maintain his teacher role; he crashed down as musical notes pierced into his ears. "I am from Germany, and my name is Grosse Alexander!" He flashed a wink to the girls in a very striking and attracting position. All the ladies went into 'ga-ga' mode, with love shapes pumping in and out of their eyes.

"Go, my darling Engel," He waved his right arm up, still with the red rose. Everyone began to wonder and heard a melodious tune. A white pure pigeon entered and it threw fresh scented red roses onto all the ladies' desks. They screamed in embarrassment and love again.

Himeno gazed at the red rose that just landed a few seconds before she noticed it with blinking eyes. "What's this?" She picked it up and surely the scent was fresh and marvelous, as if it was picked just recently. She felt calm and snapped with sweat drops when Dark was actually staring deadly at her from behind. Her eyebrow moved drastically, Dark's stare was horrifying.

Krad watched intently at Aino at the ladies crowd, circling the German gentleman, in fact with scary sharp eyes and crossed arms. He was way beyond jealous while Himeno had sweat drops because he was standing in front of her desk. "What's with that new student?"

Himeno attempted to prevent him to make any type of chaos in the class, Dark, on the other hand, was left behind. He had his arms crossed across his chest and his legs were on the table crossed at the ankle, he was grumbling by himself. He snapped as soon as he heard Himeno's ignorant giggle from the corner.

The long purple-headed student stopped outside her college gate with her eyes gloomy. Dark did not wait for her, and to think they had confessed their true feelings. She walked ahead slowly under the sunset. It was pretty as always. She stopped and saw a shadow on the ground. She was a bit surprised and delighted. Her head rose up with an excited look, "Dar-?" She paused, instead of expecting a purple-headed man; it was the new transferred German student. He was in fact trying to look very handsome in front of Himeno. Surely she admit he was good-looking but compared to Dark, in her opinion, Dark was way more good-looking than him.

"What do you want?" She passed by him and he had a smirk. He held lightly on her long straight purple hair and she suddenly stopped when she felt him grip onto it. Her eyes grew wide with a short gasp and tiny blush under the cheeks when their eyes met.

"Niwa Himeno…" He began to smell her hair softly, "Dark's Angel…" Her eyes grew wide and snapped, moving away immediately. She was surprised; no one knew that. But this man...

"How did you know?" Her eyes were deadly as she stared at him with intensity. This Alexander couldn't be just any ordinary human. Her eyes became dots when Alexander shrugged innocently. She had a questioned look.

"The entire school knows your relationship!" He said out loud and she couldn't help but crash down. So girlfriends are also labeled as 'Angels'? He grabbed on her right hand and was ready to give her the romantic western greet. She was actually dumbfounded and before he kissed her hand, Dark jumped out of nowhere and pulled her away form him.

Himeno was startled and saw Dark behind her with his arms on her neck, "D-Da-rk?" Her eyes were wide; she didn't sense him a moment ago and became irritated, "Where were you?" She had her fists shaking. Dark began to defend her and she tilted her head aside, "What are you doing?" Question marks dragged out of her head.

"I was around…" Dark gritted his teeth as he smiled and his head turned round, "Were you flirting this westerner behind my back?" His voice stiffened when Himeno's head went down.

"Why would I flirt, idiot? You know I am only in love with you!" She screamed loudly and then, realizing that she had done so she lowered her head once more and blushed deep red. She began to boil and smoke emerged on top of her head, "W-w-what I mean… was…" She looked away, embarrassed.

Dark blushed too but he looked away. The silence was awkward and Alexander sighed. "I'll come again. This is not the end, my good friend!" They watched him run off with his rose in his hand and his pigeon flying above him.

The couple both stared hard at the disappearing Alexander with their eyes as dots and their mouths was a huge X. Suddenly Himeno realized that Dark's arms were still around her and she felt his chin on the back of her head. "Dark?"

"What?" He said, still staring at the empty street scenery in front of them. He didn't realize that Himeno's heart was beating very fast. He tightened his arms around her and when she squeaked his eyes widened and the huge blush across his face told him what he was doing. He quickly let go and opened his mouth. Suddenly he turned around and walked away.

Himeno stared at Dark with a soft blush on her face and a little smile. Then she realized he had left her alone again. She fumed and smoke came out from her ears while veins popped out from the sides of her temples. "DARK!"

Later in the night, Himeno lied on bed thinking about the transfer student Alexander and then she started comparing him with Dark. "Dark is mean. Alex is nice. Dark just turned human. Alex is always a human. Dark is _way _old. Alex is just right. Dark is handsome. Alex is weird. Dark is tall. Alex is shorter than him. Dark has purple hair. Alex's hair is too light... ..." She hit herself on the head, "What am I thinking!" There was a cooing sound coming from the window and she saw a small bird perched on the sill. "Eh? Isn't that... Alexander's?"

The bird sweat dropped and jumped back into the dark night as Himeno ran to the window. She heard the fading sound of the flapping wings and sighed. It was time to go to sleep. Before she could reach her bed someone knocked on the door. She sat down at the edge of her soft mattress and told who ever was behind the door to come in.

Daisuke entered the room with a small smile on his face. "Hello, Himeno."

"Hello, Daisuke." Just as she said this, Whiz came hopping into the room. "Hello Whiz." It squealed. "Is something the matter? You want me to help with homework or something like it?"

"No." Daisuke went to the bed and laid his head on her lap, pampering himself even though he looked a bit taller. Himeno seemed surprised but she smiled lovingly at the boy who she thought as her brother and started stroking his dark red hair that had flattened down without its super gel. "I'm just thinking how grateful I am. I have my family, I have you and now... I might have Dark as my brother-in-law."

Himeno watched at Daisuke who was on the floor with bumps on his head and swirls as eyes angrily. Her hand was in a ball of fist with a vein beating on the back; she glared at him with huge evil eyes and flames burst out of nowhere from behind her. Her tongue slithered out of fangs as she cursed him, "DA-I-SU-KE!" Just before she could do anything to him, he had already rolled out of the room with Whiz and closed the door behind them. Himeno dropped back onto her bed and smiled at the thought of being Himeno Mousy.

The next couple of weeks were disastrous. Alexander was hitting on her and flirting at her every chance he could get while Dark was always appearing every time the German was around and disappearing every time Himeno and he was alone. There was even a rumor that she was going out with two guys at the same time. That made her angry. Whenever she saw anyone whispering and looking at her she glared at them with narrowed eyes and the little group of gossipers would disperse.

Then one day...

"Himeno!" Himeno turned around and she was shoved to the wall. There was a huge blush on her face as the handsome man stared into her eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Himeno asked him but in her mind she was asking when her savior would come.

"Why do you not succumb to my charms" Alexander had a rose in his hand which he put to his chest in a dramatic scene where people would be watching intently on a soap opera episode. Himeno just had a huge sweat drop sliding down the side of her head. "Aren't I more handsome than that Dark? Why don't you just throw him away and take me instead?"

Before Himeno could answer she saw someone from the corner of her eye. She turned her head towards the figure and smiled widely, "Dark!" Alexander quickly let go of Himeno and ran at Dark. She clung her arms around his waist and when they both realized what was happening they jumped out of each other's clasp.

Before any of them could say anything they both heard Alexander's long deep sigh. Dark and Himeno turned their attention towards the German and stared at him. He smiled at them both, "I guess what my papi said was true." They waited for him to continue and they weren't disappointed.

"Papi?" They looked at each other with questions marks all over.

"Papi is a german way to call their fathers." A sweat drop formed between the lovers' head. "True love could never be pulled apart." Himeno's eyes widened in surprise and when she looked at Dark, they both blushed and she quickly looked away. Alexander pulled out two roses and he threw it at the both of them, "I accept my defeat. I hope that the two of you will live a long happy life." Tears ran down Alexander's cheeks from his shining eyes and he pulled out a microphone as he said his last line as if it was from a script, "And my heart shall be in millions of shattering pieces without your love for me, Himeno. But! My heart will heal and that someone special will put my heart back together again. Who is she? Where is she? When will she come to me? We would never know but how I will meet her will be up to fate!" He swirled around and roses flew around the air, "Good bye Himeno! Wherever you and I will be, I will always remember you!" And then he was gone.

Himeno and Dark looked at the empty space before them with dots as eyes. Himeno was the first to turn to look at Dark and then he turned his head to look at her. There was a silent loving stare they shared between them as the wind played with their hair. It was at that time that Dark felt an overwhelming need to protect Himeno. He raised his hands and placed them on her small shoulders. "Himeno?" He spoke in a low voice. Himeno's heart skipped a thousand beats before he spoke again, "Will you..."

"Yes?" Himeno asked him. Her eyes widened and shone in the dim light. The sun was setting and the air was cooler. For Himeno, this could be the moment that she had been waiting for a few decades ago. This could be the moment... that Dark...

Suddenly Dark pulled her close to him in an intimate hug and she could feel his thick lips place a kiss on the top of her head. She blushed hard and hid her face into his chest. "Will you forever be mine?"

Himeno lifted her head enough for him to see her face and she gave him a small smile. "I have always been forever yours." And in that short moment, their lips met in a kiss of eternal bond.

Alexander watched from a distance and his bird sat on his shoulder, "Well, Engel, I guess my work here is done." The bird cooed. He smiled, "Yes..." His physical being slowly glowed and then he became more and more transparent. The smile on his face grew wider, "I wonder if she will reward us in some way. I bet Kitsune would make us lunch?" And he completely disappeared. Engel flew away into the distant sky.

Back at the house...

Kitsune lied on Himeno's bed. Her ears twitched and the fox smiled the best she could in her form. "I knew their bond was tougher than anything else!" The wind lifted up the curtains and she looked up with another smile, "Engel Alexander…" She whispered and the physical being of glowing Alexander appeared with huge Engel wings behind him, smiling gorgeously at her; his only eternal love for the last 500 decades. Kitsune stood up from the bed and closed her eyes.

A moment later, a physical of very beautiful angel appeared near the small fox. She was wearing a long red dress and had long red-brown hair, similar to the fur of Kitsune. Her eyes opened and it was burning red, entered warmly towards the Golden angel. The silent and untellable about her life; KItsune had been apart from her love way beyond than decades. After Dark and Krad were given an eternal mortal and life, Engel Alexander; a cursed lover of Kitsune long time ago had returned back to her. She showed him a wide satisfied smile, running towards to his open arms, which were open to especially for her, with happy streaming tears on her cheeks. "Would you make me your love lunch again, Kitsune?" He giggled and held her tight. Finally, after a long curse under the Hikari arts, she could be able to be with someone she had forbidden to love; a German transferred student; Engel Alexander…"

_Young Alexander stood with his school books on his arms watched narrowed at the lonely fox somewhere in a park. The small red fox was severely wounded and he immediately took her in and watched over her, day to another. Soon after, he found out that the fox talks and they became intimated to each other. Kitsune began to make lunch for him everyday, forgetting her position as a cursed fox in the Niwa family. However it was forbidden for another human other than Niwa and Hikari family to know about the cursed arts. Kitsune was similar to Wiz, an art created by the Hikaris'. In addition, they were madly in love with each other, in result and as a punishment; Engel Alexander was cursed into a small pigeon and was sent apart from Kitsune. The quarrel between Engel and few people was unstoppable that time. _

"Are we going to be together forever at last, Kitsune?" The glowing Alexandrer whispered down to her ear and she dampened her cries on the arms of the man she had loved and waited. She nodded and the wind lifted up strongly and they vanished in the glow of the wind.

"_Goodbye Himeno… Goodbye Dark…" _A tear dropped down on the ground, "_Thank you…" _

Dark and Himeno stood outside the Niwa Residence door and they both looked up with a shocked expression. The wind began to breeze comfortably at them as the sunset watched them silently. They showed out a smile.

**OWARI**

Finally, finished! Thank you Bashima; in guiding me in completing the story. I didn't actually thought a forbidden love in KItsune's life but it sounded good and I couldn't stop myself on release about the forbidden love out from my mind. Short and simple but okay? Hehehe… I hope you enjoy and satisfied with the story hehehe… Thank you for reading and reviewing my story everyone!

_** 3 Hibiki Sakura**_


	12. Extra Chapter

DN Angel **Title: **Tenshi** No **Kookennin**: The **Underground  
**Summary:** sequel to Tenshi No Kookennin Life was simple after 2 years until Dark and Krad were awoken again but this time they appeared within their own bodies. Something was bound to happen after the whole Kikyo Temple was completely demolished. The new park was haunted after weeks it was built. What was under that park? Time for Dark to confess his feelings! But when? **Category:** Drama/Romance/Action/Adventure 

The Tenshi No Kookennin ended finally, with a better finale. Krad with Aino and Dark with Himeno. I didn't mention much about another couple though; Satoshi and Risa. Basically they were getting closer and closer as Daisuke spend most of his time with Riku and the vise versa.

**New Characters;**

**Shirono** **Aino:** Even though a daughter of very wealthy family, she has lots of questions. Well especially after the appearance of the two Mousys, they made her confused and really had to ask. She is the only daughter in the Shirono Family and had been alone ever since she can remember. She knew she was produced because of love and was showered with love but ever since a huge shot of money came into their hands they have become greedy. Treated as a Princess and Queen in the huge mansion; made her isolated. **Satoshi** understand her feelings even though about 4 years in difference; he took her in, like a daughter. Knowing **Himeno** made her want to be strong all the time. She learned to be strong! She was envious of **Himeno** but on the contrary **Himeno** was envious of her sweet ladies. Almost all the seniors were interested of her.

**Age**: almost 20

**Description**: He has long blonde hair with a bit curly-end with ruby eyes. She is very pervert but was just a small hobby of hers because of her loneliness. She was very very into **Dark **at first and had deep hatred towards **Krad**, didn't she aware that the both appearance were the same. (**Aino: **They ARE NOT THE SAME! blush) She stays in the Hiwatari Mansion for a few years since **Satoshi **brought her in. She is quick-tempered as **Himeno** and could control them unlike **Himeno**.

**Height: **160-163cm

**Kitsune: **A red-small fox living under the same roof with **Himeno**. Even though physically just your ordinary red fox, she can transformed into twice larger fox and any human's form however she has her own form. She only showed it in the last. Her knowledge is almost similar to **Daiki** and her age was unknown, even her past. But she had been around the **Niwa's** for generations. She was found by **Himeno** in the refrigerator few weeks after **Dark **was resealed in the **Black Wings**. She can breathe out fire but not even once she showed it, unless she is in mad mode, which is hardly ever. She hates to be stared at. (**Kitsune: **Haven't you seen a talking fox before?) **Emiko's **favorite pet!

**Age: **Unknown.

**Description: **A red-small fox with light red fur on her body. Her eyes are red sharp and wide. An oval crimson pendent, surrounded with silver ruby strings, hung on her neck. It is visible to ordinary human; it's her source of living. She makes herself comfortable in cold area even though give out fire and she can communicate with others through her mind.

**Height: **Unknown  
**Weight: **Unknown

**Yutaro** **Ryouma: **The perfect and intelligent student in the **Hane** **Collage. **Owns a Fanatic Club called '**Ryouma-sama's** **community**' who supports one and only him in everything, except his relationship with both **Aino** and **Himeno. **Never stop following and loving **Himeno**, claiming he try forever to steal her heart. Half of him is devil, filled with hatred towards **Dark **and **Himeno. **It said he came from a very wealth family; he claims he owns the **Kikyo** **Park** area. (**Ryouma: **Not just that, I own the area beside Himeno's house… smile smile)

**Age: **Physically 20

**Description: **He is actually almost three times of his physical age. He is almost as the same age as **Daiki** and **Himeno. **Very confident and positive of himself, keep saying that **Himeno** is only interested in him. Playful, nerdy, almost a carybaby, sarcastic and aggressive towards something significant he wishes to desire. Brown smart hair with blue piercing eyes.

**Height: **170cm

**Krad** **Mousy: **The identical twin of **Dark **and trying to rewrite his connection towards **Satoshi **3 years ago eventually ended to enter **Aino's** life instead. Living under the same roof with **Aino** made him realize that she has the same problem as **Satoshi. **To his theory, he is better than **Dark **in almost everything, didn't he aware that he followed **Dark's **way of stealing a woman's heart; teasing and protecting **Aino. **(**Krad: **stare I did NOT!) He was getting softer and softer with **Aino** and got influenced of becoming a chibi because of **Himeno** and **Dark. **

**Age: **Appearance about his 18. Actually he is way older than 40 years old.

**Description: **He has golden long hair with golden eyes. He looked very mysterious and handsome. He's playful in some situation and has similar sharp tongue as **Dark's. **He hangs around with **Aino** most of time, didn't he ware that he actually following her everywhere. He has problem with the **Aino's** and **Himeno's** scream; ditching them behind. He loves to tease **Aino** about her mature mask and her childishness, which include her bad cooking and true disguise.

**Height: **170-175cm

**Grosse Alexander: **A transferred student from German who seem to have a way with Japanese ladies. He tried his best to flirt **Himeno** to help **Kitsune**, his forever and eternal love who he had been separated with for decades. Even in such long time, his still love **Kitsune** who was not human but an art created. The first human who excepted her before **Himeno**.

**Age: **Appearance about his 20.

**Height: **173cm

_I think I have mentioned all characters, except of course the once-time appearance characters, such as the teacher, class coordinator and the 'Ryouma-sama's Community'. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it with the help of my beta reader; Bashima Ishaqu. I'll be updating another DN Angel fanfic, of course not similar to this, but it's related to Harada Rika, I hope it would much exciting that this one_

_**Until then, enjoy your day!**_


End file.
